CupBearer
by FanFlixs23
Summary: Arya has been hiding her Identity from Tywin for over a year at this point and Tywin is starting to get fed up not knowing who she is but knowing she is not who she says. Can Arya hide her origin and name or will she fall like her mother and brother. If she is found out what plans would Tywin have for her? *Not A Shipping*
1. 1 Year

1 year

1 year since the death of her mother

And 1 year since the death of her brother

She was stuck as one of the man that assisted in their assassination s cupbearer.

Tywin Lannister

The Old Lion

"Cupbearer!" Tywin called ringing his bell to get her attention.

Arya turned around to see what her lord required.

"Fetch me some red wine and two glasses one small one large!" Tywin commanded.

"Yes, My lord" said Arya.

Arya turned back around and opened the cabinet to reveal a bunch of different sorts of glasses.

"Get a medium big and big small!" said Tywin to ensure he got what he required.

Arya did as he commanded and got the glasses, first the big and then the small.

Arya then opened the icebox to grab a cold bottle of red wine.

The wine was as new as day.

She brought the supplies to the table and poured the glasses.

First big, next small.

Tywin enjoyed it more when she poured them where he could see it, if only the gods new why!

Was it to stop poisoning?

Maybe

"Are you having a guest, My lord?" asked Arya.

"Why do you ask?" responded Tywin stern as ever.

"It is awfully late and you asked for two glasses, a small and a big. Perhaps lord Tyrion is your guest?" asked Arya.

"No, but clever observation. I have no guest." said Tywin.

If it was Lord Tyrion Arya assumed that he would take the bigger glass after all she has heard about how much he drinks.

"Then are you drinking all this good wine by yourself perhaps?" asked Arya again.

"Well of course not! I do have someone to give some to." answered Tywin.

"Who must that be?" asked Arya honestly confused and curious.

"My personal cupbearer of course!" said Tywin.

"I'm sorry my lord, what?" asked Arya for confirmation.

"I mean you. Now take the small glass and head to your chambers or where ever you sleep." commanded Tywin.

"I can't my lord, I can't dare drink some of your most expensive wine!" responded Arya trying to weasel her way out of her situation.

"I insist, bring the glass back in the morning. That is a order! Plus as you said it is good wine no point to put it to waste!" said Tywin ending the conversation.

Arya took the glass and looked down at it.

She simply looked into the red liquid in shock.

The red liquid was almost hypnotizing to her but she was able to snap out of it and regain her composure.

She then proceeded to turn around and leave the room.

If there was one thing she hated about herself it was her curiosity to learn.

When she reached her room the cup was still full to the top she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She placed her cup on her bed stand.

She then proceeded to look in the mirror at herself.

She hit the worst time of her life half a year ago.

When her body changed so much and made it virtually impossible for her to hide as a boy anymore.

Men in Harrenhal even started giving her hungry eyes and licked their lips when she passed which disgusted her.

Luckily sometimes she had Gendry with her to stop them but it still didn t stop her annoyance.

If she was being honest with herself the only thing that hid her identity now was her short hair and her dirtiness.

She stopped showering a long time ago which originally disgusted her but she eventually got used to.

And now every once in awhile she would even sneak off into crevices and cut her hair with a knife or something sharp.

She decided it was probably time to go to bed and she sat on her bed Tywin had given her.

She then started staring at the glass and before she knew what was going on she was chugging the wine.

When she was done she put the glass back down and finally started processing the even slightest taste.

She almost gagged, she personally never liked the taste of wine.

But she had heard it made people feel better.

She proceeded to lay down and covered herself.

She took a deep breath and dosed off.

5 minutes earlier

As his cup bearer left the room Tywin was puzzled.

She's literate.

She's cunning.

She is no commoner but she won't admit it.

She had been working for him for over a year now and he was dying to know her secret.

If she won't admit it willingly, he will force it from her.

She has to be a noble from one of our enemy houses.

But which?

He hated to admit it but they had too many enemies to count.

She could match even his intellect but she was just a child.

She was screaming with potential.

He tried to learn as much about her as possible from who she hung out with to her mannerisms.

He had noticed she had become friends with a baker boy and a blacksmith who she obviously had a crush on but would never admit it.

He had to think of a plan to find her out and mold her to reach her full potential.


	2. Down To Business

"It's time to get down to business!" said Tywin slamming his fist on the table he had his table of his most trusted advisors with him.

Almost everyone at the table was important to the crown.

People like Littlefinger, Varys, Sir Ulysses, Walder Frey, and Roose Bolton.

Arya wanted to kill each and every man at the table, but instead to save her own life she simply made the men who have wronged her drinks.

She felt disgusted with herself.

How could she give something nice to such evil men?

She didn't know, The old gods probably didn't even know.

"Thanks to Varys, I have recently discover we have a traitor at our council. Sadly Varys wasn't able to discover who it was but he did find a note written to Dorne, on some of our attack strategies against theme. Making them think we are planning to start a war." explained Tywin.

Arya was interested by the concept of one of these important men being a traitor.

Knowing the crown they could never rightfully call a traitor, they called her father one after all.

"Let's get one obvious loyalist off the table. Varys, you are dismissed." ordered Tywin.

"Thank you, My Lord." said Varys getting up and exiting.

"Now it is just you four. Roose you seem to be good at betrayals, that goes for you two Frey." explained Tywin.

Arya hated Roose and Walder Frey for betraying her family.

They made her chances of escaping to somewhere safe impossible.

"And as for you Sir Ulysses, you like to keep to yourself. You never say your opinion before a side has won and you always seem to be on the winning side." continued Tywin.

Arya tried to get her mind off of the meeting and do her job.

She started washing her hands to get her mind off the conversation but she still listened in.

"Baelish, oh Baelish. I never know what side you're on! So that makes you just as untrustworthy as anyone here." finish Tywin.

Arya finish cleaning her hands when Tywin called her.

"Cup bearer, over here." Tywin called.

"Yes, My Lord?" asked Arya walking next to Tywin with her head down.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?" Tywin asked.

"You have to be kidding Lord Tywin. You can't have a young girl, none the less a peasant make this major of a decision for y-" said Frey in disagreement.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that my cupbearer could out think you any day so how about you calm down." said Tywin.

Tywin's comment quieted Frey which made Arya wanted to laugh at his humiliation.

"Good. Now my cupbearer, say who you think it is." commanded Tywin.

Arya stayed quiet and kept her head down.

"Don't stay quiet, girl. It's ok, just whisper who you think it is in my ear."

Arya looked at the men at the table and slowly went up to Tywin's ear.

Arya at this point had many thoughts running through her mind.

Before she went to Tywin's ear she saw a knife in front of him.

Not a hunting or fighting knife but a food knife.

Nonetheless it would be enough to end his tyranny.

But Arya knew better then to act so brash.

Arya's next thought was should she lie about who she thinks it is.

Maybe she could get rid of one of her greatest enemies through one of her other greatest enemies.

No, Tywin would know if she was lying.

Wouldn't he?

"Look at yourself Arya, Tywin has scared all of the wolf's spirit out of you!" thought Arya.

Arya then remembered something her father used to tell her.

"Never count a wolf out. If you scare away a wolf you'll have to deal with the wolf and it's pack. But do I even have a pack? Who is there to call a pack? Hotpie? I love him to death, but he couldn't fight for the life of him. Gendry? He is a good fighter and companion, but he is no wolf!" thought Arya.

"No, I have to bide my time." Arya decided in her mind.

Arya whispered a name in Tywin's ear, inaudible to everyone else at the table.

"Guards, take to the cells." commanded Lord Tywin.

Ulysses sat up but before he could run two Lannister guards grabbed him.

"Screw you Tywin you mother fuck'in, piece of ugh-" exclaimed .

was then taken away.

"You three you're dismissed." Tywin said.

The three men scurried out of the room after they saw how Tywin dealt with Ulysses.

As Arya was about to exit the room Tywin stopped her.

"Wait there, girl!" commanded Tywin.

Arya turned around and faced Tywin.

"Yes my lord?" asked Arya.

Tywin stood up, but Arya stood her ground.

"I think it is obvious to both you and me that you are no commoner." said Tywin calmly.

Arya tried to speak but Tywin shushed her.

"Now, I have a deal for you. Admit it, say your full name. Say it and no harm will come to you."

Arya stayed Quiet.

Tywin took a step forward.

"Say it." commanded Tywin.

"I am sorry to inform you my lord, I am just a commoner." said Arya trying to weasel her way out of the situation.

"Stop lying to me." continued Tywin.

"I'm not." said Arya nervous.

Tywin took another step forward causing Arya to cower and take a step back.

"You know, when I left to go back to King's Landing and I fought in the battle of Blackwater. I originally wasn't planning to come back to Harrenhal, at least not for a long while." stated Tywin.

"If you don't mind me for asking, My lord but then why did you return?" asked Arya nervous but still curious.

"For you, You have peaked my curiousity ever since you were brought here. So this will be the last time I ask before I have to get serious. Who are you?" asked Tywin.

"I am just a poor stone mason's daughter, nothing less, nothing more." said Arya clenching her teeth.

"Fine then, I guess I have no more purpose for you. You know the pub in the center of Harrenhal? I'll just send you there, you could work as a waiter, or even better one of their prostitutes!" said Tywin.

Arya eyes widened in shock.

"Don't be worried, I bet you will get a lot of business. Especially after a battle, whenever lonely soldiers return the pub's income nearly triples. Maybe even you will be able to afford a decent living situation. It's too bad that your brains will have to go to waste but If I can't knock some sense into you maybe a tired soldier can fuck some into you." continued Tywin.

Arya was now looking down at the floor, tears filling her eyes.

Arya couldn't remember the last time she cried.

But this man, Tywin Lannister had gotten the tears out of her.

As much as Arya wanted to hide the fact that she was crying she sobbed alerting Tywin about her situation.

Tywin recomposed himself.

"Now, this is your last chance. Say who you are." commanded Tywin.

Arya kept her head down.

Tywin decided to make her make eye contact with him and he put his fingers on her chin and lift her face up to look at him.

Tywin analyzed her face, her tear soaked eyes.

It reminded Tywin of when Cersei was younger and she would come crying to him or Joanna.

The only differences were the hair and eye color.

While Cersei had Blonde hair and Blue eyes, the Lannister standard.

This girl had brown hair, and grey eyes.

But the tears in her eyes made it look like she could have blue eyes.

"I-I a-am" Arya tried but she couldn't get it out.

"Calm down. Just calm down, compose yourself and say who you are. Remember you have my promise that no harm will come to you. And a Lannister always pays their debt."

Arya took a deep breath as she contemplated the situation.

She didn't want to say her name but she didn't want to end up like that girl, Ros that Theon always slept with.

She was trapped, no matter what she lossed.

The lion had trapped the wolf under his claws.

As much as Arya hated to imagine it, this is the best she would ever get from Tywin.

She may have to reveal herself to Tywin, but at least he wouldn't send her to the cells or execute her.

"A-Ar Ar-Arya S-Stark…" said Arya giving in.

Tywin's eyes widened but then they returned back to normal as Tywin let go of Arya.

"Thank, Lady Stark. Head back to your chambers at once, I will get two of the Lannister guards to bring you there." stated Tywin.

"But, what are you going to do with m-" said Arya still in tears.

"Just go to your chambers that is an order."

Arya obliged as she opened the exiting door of the room to guards were waiting out there to guide her to her room.

As she walked with the guards she felt a weight lift off of her.

Follow that she felt everyone had their eyes on her.

When they arrived back at her quarters she heard the door lock and the guards go away after she entered.

"I'm not in jail i'm just trapped in a room slightly nicer than a jail cell." Arya thought angry.

Arya wiped her tears and put together her bearings.

"I can't stay here anymore, I have to make my escape with Gendry and Hot Pie. If I'm lucky I can maybe get Gendry's attention from here." said Arya to her self.

Arya ran up to her window where after looking around she finally spotted Gendry.

Arya stepped away from the window.

"I need to get his attention." Arya told herself.

Arya looked around her room until she found her cup from the night before she forgot to return to Tywin.

Arya grabbed the cup and ran up to her window.

Arya started hitting the cup on the bars in the window to make a loud enough noise to get the attention of Gendry.

She watched as Gendry looked around to try to see where the noise was coming from.

Arya resumed hitting the bars until Gendry finally spotted her.

Gendry rested the sword on the anvil and made his way over to the window trying to be non-suspicious.

"Why are you back in your room so early, what happened?" ask Gendry confused.

"When is the next time you see Hot Pie?" asked Arya totally ignoring Gendry's question.

"Later tonight, most likely." answered Gendry.

"Ok, Gendry tomorrow I need you two to be ready to come over to my window when I give the signal." said Arya.

"What signal?" asked Gendry.

"I'll hit the bars with the cup, like this time." answered Arya.

"Ok, but you never answered my question. What happened why are you in your room so early? Is something wrong?" asked Gendry.

"Gendry, he knows. Tywin knows." explained Arya.

"Tywin knows what?" asked Gendry.

Gendry was almost sure what she meant but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"He knows who I am! I don't know how much time we have!" exclaimed Arya worried.

"How did he find out?" asked Gendry trying to keep his head straight to calm down the young girl.

"I told him…" said Arya disgusted with herself.

"Why did you tell him?" asked Gendry confused and angry.

"He threatened me, he said if I didn't tell him my real name he would send me to work in the center pub as one of their whores. I wanted to lie but I didn't know if he would know. I'm sorry, I screwed it up for all of u-" said Arya obviously deeply depressed and feeling guilty.

"Arya, it's ok. You obviously didn't have a choice. Later tonight I'll tell Hot Pie we will meet here when you give the signal tomorrow." Gendry said trying to calm Arya down.

"Now I have to go finish my shift. See you at the meeting tomorrow." said Gendry.

"See you tomorrow" said Arya putting herself back together again.

Gendry left and Arya sat back down on her bed.

"I have to clear my mind if I want to be able to think of a way out." said Arya to her self.

Arya laid down being tired after her short but stressful day.

Arya just closed her eyes and went to sleep not knowing what was in store for her tomorrow.


	3. A Stark?

"A Stark?" Tywin paced around the room.

"How could a Stark work and hide under my nose for so long?" Tywin questioned.

Tywin felt anger at himself for being so blind.

The more Tywin thought about it the more sense it made to him.

"She's literate because she was raised to be a proper lady. She's so smart because she was given some of the best education in the entire known world. But there are many lords and ladies given the same education as her but still it seems like she is smarter some even fully grown Lords and Ladies. And her father being killed by loyalty? Who is the most honorable and loyal men in all of the seven kingdoms, Ned Stark. How could I of not of realized this. Oh well, I can not change the past. But I can mold the future, her future." decided Tywin.

Tywin walked to the door and left the room.

* * *

Arya opened her eyes and squinted from the sudden change of light.

Arya thought about the events of yesterday.

Arya closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

She hoped maybe this sleep could be an eternal one.

But then she open her eyes again.

"I wish." Arya mumbled.

Arya's eyes now adjust to the light, turned over to look at the ceiling.

She just stared at the ceiling, contemplating everything she could think of.

Then she decided to remember one of the only things that bring her joy after her family's death.

"The Hound, Meryn Trant, Cersei, Joffrey, Ilyn Payne, Polliver, The Mountain, Rorge, Walder Frey, Tywin Lannister. The Hound Meryn Trant, Cersei…" said Arya to her self.

Arya repeated the list again.

It felt almost hypnotising to her, even though she knew she would never be able to kill any of them.

Instead of calming her it just made her angry.

She made a hard fist and dug her own nails into her palm.

She finished saying the list after she got halfway through the 3rd time.

Arya sat up and looked around the room when she had an idea.

She quickly turned around and stuck her hand into her pillow case searching for a sharp piece of metal Gendry made for her to cut her hair when she snuck off.

She swept her hand along the side of the pillow trying to find the sharp piece of metal and hoping that she wouldn't cut her self.

"This is taking too long!" Arya said distressed and ripping her arm out of the pillow case.

Arya proceeded to grab the closed side of the pillowcase and held it up so the open side would face downward.

After seeing nothing fall out, Arya started shaking the pillow until the pillows fell out.

She looked in the pillowcase to see nothing left and she proceeded to frantically look through the pillows to no avail.

"Damn it, Tywin. Of course you would make sure I had no means of escape." Arya mumbled to herself, angry.

She heard a knock on her door.

Arya quickly proceeded to stuff her pillows back in her case, sloppily.

Arya turned to sit on the side of her bed.

"Lady Arya, may I enter?" asked Tywin from the other side of the door.

Arya stayed quiet, not wanting to show Tywin any respect.

"I'll take your lack of response as a yes." said Tywin opening the door.

Tywin opened the door as Arya looked down at her lap, still trying to not acknowledge Tywin.

"Lady Arya, I am going to need you to come with me." Tywin said firmly.

Arya stayed silent.

After waiting for a couple of seconds for a response Tywin said "Lady Arya, I don't think anything is happening on your crotch, unless you are currently bleeding from it?".

This made Arya blush due to the fact that she new there were guards outside her room and the last thing she wanted was them thinking about her crotch.

Arya sighed before lifting up her head and saying, "What do you want?".

"As I said I'm going to need you to come with me." restated Tywin.

Arya sat up giving Tywin a harsh glare the whole time.

"Now follow me lady Arya, we have to get you to your new accommodations." said Tywin.

"Accommodations? What do you mean by Accommodations?" ask Arya inquisitively.

"You will find out soon enough, but for now we have to go and get you washed up." answered Tywin.

Arya was confused at this point but she decided that it wasn't worth to try and ask him.

Arya followed Tywin through the halls of Harrenhal meanwhile keeping her head down the whole time.

Arya sometimes would look up to see people looking at her and whispering amongst themselves.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could imagine…

"The tough men are probably saying 'I would fuck her', The ladies are probably saying "Who that young hag? And why is she with Tywin Lannister?', and the rest are probably to confused or stupid to comprehend what is going on.".

She felt like she was taking a walk of shame, walking with no clothes on.

Exposed to everyone…

But she wasn't, she was clothed, and she still wasn't completely exposed.

At least for now she wasn't completely exposed, those were the keywords "for now".

After what felt like a mile walk they made it to the shop.

We walked into the shop and as I looked around I saw many dresses hanging on the walls and even though I should have know what was about to happen, I just couldn't comprehend it.

Whether it was because of my sheer ignorance or just me being in denial, it didn't matter because no matter what was about to happen it was going to happen.

As we made it to the front desk Tywin turned to me and spoke.

"Lady Arya, while I get us a tailor go and sit on that bench and wait for me to come get you." said Tywin pointing at a red velvet bench.

Knowing I couldn't do anything, I decided to play his game and responded to him.

"Yes, Lord Tywin." I said gaining a devilish smirk on my face and bowing.

I came back up to see Tywin's stern face, obviously seeing her sarcasm.

Before she got herself killed she decided to listen to Tywin and headed to the bench.

She looked at the bench and turned around and sat on the bench, it was surprisingly comfortable the velvet cushion and the fur back.

She decided to keep her head down after Tywin was brought to the back of the shop.

"I am out gunned, out manned, out numbered, and out planned. I am going to need a new strategy to beat Tywin." I thought.

"My lady may I ask you a question?" asked a man, a guard?

I couldn't recognize the voice and it definitely wasn't Tywin.

Out of pure fear I kept my head down and answered, "Yes?".

"What are you going to need to escape?" he whispered bending down to reveal his identity.

"Gendry? What… What are you doing here?" I asked gaining a smile.

"I saw you passing by and entering here, so I decided that the shop needed to pick up some new material for sword sheaths." answered Gendry, proud of his intelligence.

"Ok, this is great!" I whispered, excited.

"Why, what do you need?" asked Gendry going from proud to confused.

"Gendry, I need you to get me a new weapon, Tywin took the piece of metal." I informed him.

"Ok." Gendry answered, now serious.

"Any specifications?" he asked.

"Yeah, make it smaller but sharper and if possible try to make it as good at blending in as possible." I clarified.

"Ok, I will have Hot Pie cook it into a pie and have it delivered to you. I make sure it is only in one slice of the pie, just in case the delivery man gets hungry." joked Gendry.

I laughed, whether it be from how scared I am or because Gendry is just so funny.

"That will be good enough" said Tywin, talking to the woman running the shop as they headed back out.

"Now I ought to get my shipment." said Gendry, throwing on his hood and going up to the counter in time to see Tywin coming out.

I watched on.

"Why are you here, Lad?" asked the older woman.

"I am here to pick up a shipment of leather." said Gendry.

"Yes, it should be in the back. Come with me." she said to Gendry.

"And as for you Tywin, head to the fitting room, my apprentice should be ready to meet you." she finished.

As Gendry followed the woman to the back, Tywin watched him and his inquisitive face as he thought through 1,000 thoughts per second.

He eventually turned back to me and stared at me as I stared back.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity, he blinked and made his way over to me.

"It is time to go Lady Arya, follow me." Tywin stated calmly as ever.

Arya sat up and followed Tywin as they walked to the 'fitting room', the entire time they said nothing to each other.

As we reached the door, Tywin gestured for me to enter the room.

I followed his instruction and entered the room before he left.

"Hello my Lady." said a younger woman, maybe in her very late teens to early twenties.

"Hello." I said acting shy.

"You are ok, this is a safe place." she said reassuring me.

I ran through my options on how to escape Tywin and to do this, I would need to make new friends.

No matter at what cost…

"Seeing as you are nervous, let's make this quick. Strip down." she said.

Being so lost in my thoughts, this caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked somehow still confused.

"To get you fitted for your new dresses, all I need is your side and if we have the correct size, I can grab some for you." she explained.

"Oh, ok…" I said trying to gain my confusion back.

I slowly stripped to keep up the reputation of being nervous, eventually after finally fully stripping.

We quickly got the measurements done, keeping to ourselves the whole time.

*30 or so minutes later*

"While I go pick out some dresses for you, I set up a nice bath for you, just go into the bathroom right over there and wash off." she said pointing to a door.

As she left I headed to the door and entered to see the bath.

I obviously stepped in and washed off as I felt the still warm bath coat over my skin, for once I actually felt somewhat safe.

Even though I couldn't be farther from the truth.

When I finished the bath things seemed to go faster than normal, like I would go from drying off to getting a blue and gold dress to put on, to having my hair done, to Tywin picking me up.

But from that point on, everything slowed down for me.

As the door to the castle opened I was led in by Tywin.

"Follow me to your new room, Lady Arya." said Tywin.

"Where are we going, I asked?" I asked, even though I most likely could have guessed it.

"To your new room, Lady Arya." Tywin answered.

"New room?" I played along.

"Yes, while we were out I got you a big room and renovated it to fit your needs." Tywin continued.

What is his game?

Does he even have a game?

Of course he does, he is The Great Tywin Lannister.

The master planner.

He is playing a game of chess and me and my friends are his pieces.

If he would be a piece, he would be the king…

He basically is the king in real life, he could get that little girl Joffrey to bow to his every wim.

Even if Joffrey didn't want to.

As we arrived at my room, Tywin gave me a keep and just left.

No words, he just left.

I entered the room to see how big and nice my room is.

It is nicer than anything we ever had at Winterfell.

"Ok Tywin, game on…"

* * *

Wow this took long. Hey guys FanFlixs23 here, and let me just tell you this fic is far from dead. I personally love this fic and currently consider it my favorite fanfiction I have made. I know the last time I updated was on June 28th of this year and now that it is October 2nd but I have very busy with writing, high school, and just living my life. But just keep in mind this Fic is not dead, and I am not giving up on not only my favorite Fic but my most popular. This fic also took so long do to the fact that I didn't want to let you guys down with the third chapter and wanted to make it jam packed with content. But if you would like me to keep making my chapters like this please tell me in the comments with #Longer or #Shorter for smaller concise chapters. Also please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last as I worked very hard on it. But I now have to stop rambling seeing as I have to go to sleep early due to school tomorrow. But thank you all for your feedback, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter in the CupBearer saga.


	4. Smile

Sansa's needlework was exquisite. Everyone said so. "Sansa's work is as pretty as she is," Septa Mordane told their lady mother once. "She has such fine, delicate hands." When Lady Catelyn had asked about Arya, the septa had sniffed. "Arya has the hands of a blacksmith."

* * *

Birds chirped, as a beam of light span through the large and admittedly beautiful window in the chamber.

The light slowly scanned across the room as the sun rose until it hit what must of been it's target, a pair of closed eyes.

These eyes belonged to the former Cupbearer and current number one celebrity at Harrenhal, Lady Arya of House Stark.

Her eyes opened slowly, wishing her dreams could become her reality.

For though she may of had the hands of a blacksmith, those hands kept her alive longer than everyone else she knew.

She raised those very hands of the blacksmith to cover her eyes from the powerful light.

She turned her head to the left barely able to keep her eyes open, she then saw a figure at her bedside.

She jumped into action grabbing the wrist of her assailant, before realizing her assailant was in fact not an assailant but a servant girl just older than her who seems to of fallen asleep at the chair next to her bed.

Before she could retract her hand the girl jumped up before realizing it was only the lady she was assigned to serve.

"I-I'm so sorry, my Lady. I was told to come in here an hour ago and wait for you to wake. But It seems I couldn't control myself. I am so sorry, it will never happen again!" said the girl, frantically.

She couldn't stand how easily the girl was programmed to apologize, she hated the… the… what was it now? The weakness, The weakness of it.

'He's rubbing off on me, already. Already? It's been too long to be already, it's been to long…' her thoughts raced.

"It's okay, but you better not mess up in front of someone who cares. If I was Tywin, your head would be on a pike by now." Arya told.

She meant it as a warning but instead she scared the girl, and only seemed to ruin her own mood.

She gave a smile as her apology and the girl seemed to of got it.

"I am here to help you prepare for your travel." said the servant.

"My travel? What do you mean?" asked Arya.

"I'm sorry if I am mistaken but I thought today was the day of your moving to King's Landing." the servant informed.

"Where did you hear this rumor?" Arya pushed.

"Lord Tywin himself, My Lady." she answered, fear seeping through her speech.

Arya would of toned down but this was her breaking point.

She stormed toward the door, to only find it locked.

"Lord Tywin locked it behind me, he said he would be back in 2 hours. We can only be let out in… um…" -said the servant.

"45 minutes" Arya said in the same tone she would recite tone she recited her list with.

Arya proceeded to walk back to her bed and sat back down on her unkempt bed.

She had so many thoughts push through her mind. Why had Tywin set up this whole room for her, to only make her leave. Was it for political reasons, Or did he know she had allies in residence? She began to panic but was able to keep it in.

She looked over to the girl looking at her nervously.

"Well I better be ready by the time he gets here." Arya said in a softer tone.

"Yes, of course! I have everything I need here" she pointed to a pile of clothes, on a desk in the room.

They spent all of 40 minutes preparing the lady for her day.

The servant handed her a mirror to view herself.

She didn't recognize who she saw She saw a lady through the eyes of misfit.

Before she could continue a knock sounded at the door, she hesitated to say anything.

"Are you done?" sounded Tywin.

"Yes, sir!" responded her servant.

"Lady Stark?" Tywin clarified.

"Yes." Arya stated flat.

The door opened to reveal the full mastermind.

"Leave." Tywin told the servant girl.

She scurried out as Arya stood to face her foil.

"What is this business, with us departing Harrenhal?" she knew Tywin was more open with her when she was talked 'fancy'.

"I've seen you heard. Yes, we will be departing at noon." Tywin stated calmly.

"That wasn't my question." Arya's fury seeped through her speech against her wishes.

"Harrenhal is no place for a Lady." told Tywin.

"But it is fit for a Lord?" Arya shot back.

Tywin laughed, shrugging her criticism off.

Her face stood cold, Tywin could tell that no makeup could cover the face of pure anger.

With a sigh he answered, "Yes, what a good observation. It is not a place for a Lord, but sometimes we have we must enter circumstances that are not fit for us. For it is the only those willing to adapt that will survive. I think you know this best."

Arya stood stunned at his words, maybe just maybe this respect wasn't a ruse.

Even if the events of the past while have been…

Hours passed as things moved into the main storage wagon.

They moved her boxes of new dresses, her mirrors, makeup and even her sheets with her pillows.

It seemed Tywin was bringing a few men with him, all of different professions and some servants.

Arya walked with Tywin, down the longest route to their wagons.

This parade had many viewing a cheering for Tywin and Her.

Some even gave them gifts, mostly her.

She received a necklace with a charm of a wolf, a poorly made but nice ring, bread, a pie, cheap wine, and even a small painting of what seemed to be an old woman.

She made it to the cart and stepped into the dark inside of the wagon, a guard also slid into the cart.

He lit the the candle in the dark to make it brighter inside.

Soon enough they started leaving, Arya looked out and watched as Harrenhal faded from her existence.

She turned back to see the guard looking around the cart almost like he was checking for something.

He turned to her as if he was to say something, but before he could there was a large crash at the bottom right of the cart as it hit the ground.

The guard grabbed Arya and held her close stopping her from hitting the back of her head, holding her in the air.

The guard let her down before getting called by another guard.

Arya looked out and noticed that the whole group had stopped, she decided to try to get out of the wagon.

"My Lady, we can't have you out of the cart we are fixing the situation right now" said the guard before walking away.

She took what he said into consideration, and immediately slid out of the wagon.

She hated that she had to talk to him, but she approached Tywin and the guards.

"Ah, I expected you wouldn't of listened to my guards said Tywin noticing her as she approached.

"I'm sorry my lord, I will escort her back to them." said the same guard.

"No, she can stay. This does affect her too." Tywin shut him down.

"What's going on?" Arya asked.

"Well as you felt, a wheel on your cart has broken off." answered Tywin.

"I've sent the guard that was in your cart back to Harrenhal to get a replacement wheel, so we will be stuck for an hour or so. I suggest that you go play with your gifts." Tywin instructed, rather than suggested.

Arya found it best to listen for now, and went back into her cart, to get her bag of gifts.

She went to go sit under a tree while contemplating thoughts of making a break for it, but for some reason she felt that it was against her best interests.

Before she could sit a servant rushed to her with a cushion that she put under Arya as she sat on a stump against her better wishes, but she was still too tired to cause a scene.

She decided to go through her stuff and thought of eating some food.

Some thoughts passed her mind, like what if it was poisoned.

'Well it'd be better than this hell' Arya joked in her mind.

She started to miss Gendry and Hot Pie, but there was nothing she could do.

She first thought of eating some of the bed but decided it was probably better saved as a snack.

She then moved onto a few apples that she had bought with her, but decided against that too.

Next was the pie, which smelled really good. Arya stared at the pie, before looking back up and down.

She proceeded to stab her through the pie, immense pain pushed through her hand.

She pulled her hand through into her mouth tasting cherry and iron.

She checked her hand and saw a small cut which was bleeding slightly. But instead of just cursing under her breath, she also smiled at her minor victory.

She reached in the pie, and pulled out a very small knife with a blade like needle's and a metal grip with no guard.

She'd of reveled longer if it wasn't for her position.

She wiped the blade clean and stuffed it in her sock.

She proceeded to eat what was left of the pie due to her hunger.

By the time she was done the guard returned with wheel and before she knew it she was entering her carriage again with the same guard.

Slowly they moved and after nearly half an hour of silence the guard spoke up.

"I hope I wasn't too long" said the guard.

"It's fine." Arya shrugged it off.

"It's okay, this cart is mostly soundproof as long as we keep it low." he said.

He took off his helmet.

"Gendry? How did you get here?" Arya asked confused trying to keep her voice down.

"I found this old uniform, and it just so happened to fit-ish..." told Gendry.

"Fit-ish?" asked Arya confused.

"Let's just say some places are tighter than others…" awkwardly told Gendry.

"Lets…" Arya quietly responded.

"Now let me just get down to business. Did you get the knife?" asked Gendry.

Arya pulled up her dress to show the knife in her sock, her white sock covered in red spots.

Arya hadn't even felt the cuts forming of her leg from the thin blade.

She pulled the knife out and now with the knife out the pain truly started pushing through her.

The cuts burned like fire.

"It seems your going to need a different place to store that" Gendry stated.

"Ha ha, funny…" Arya said annoyed.

"I'm being serious, maybe if you started doubling up on socks and put a thicker one under you can make a makeshift compartment for the knife without hurting yourself." Gendry suggested.

"Yeah, that's better than this." Arya said, holding back the pain.

Gendry sensing this took the knife from Arya and told her "I'll keep this for now, I can get it back to you once we reached King's Landing."

"Are you sure? King's Landing is harder to sneak around than Harrenhal…" Arya asked concerned.

"I got here, didn't I?" Gendry smiled.

Arya smiled back, but this wasn't a phone in smile or a half one, this was true.

Gendry and Arya talked through out the trip, until they stopped.

Gendry put his helmet back on.

Arya was lead out to the campsite where she had accommodations of a commoner, but for being on the rode and halving these accommodations was ridiculous to have set up.

She slept the best since the start of this journey with Tywin, things were finally looking up. Maybe this won't be her last true Smile.

* * *

I know it took long for this story to continue, and I'd be lying if I said that I've been working on it this whole time. I actually decided to abandon this story. But repeatedly I'd keep getting emails, saying this story had gotten a new follower or favorite. So I looked back to this story and I realized that I still had some ideas for it. Though some of the points I had forgotten. But I remembered the biggest parts meanwhile adding in new ideas. The trip to King's Landing was always meant to happen, but some major events later weren't and maybe I will say if they were meant to happen originally when I reach them. I know I said this last time that this story was far from dead, how do you know that I will finish it? I already did, every chapter has been completed. But I want to release them one by one, since I want to build up to the final season coming this April. CupBearer was always meant to be a 10 part story and I only gave you three. To make myself feel less lazy let's call this season 2. This starts us with the 2nd act of this story (I'll tell you when act 3 begins). Check here tomorrow for chapter 5, and thank all of you who waited for this story to continue. And if you are just stumbling on this fic then congrats you didn't have to wait for the only author who takes more time to write then George R.R. Martin himself. And before anyone asks, I know that the format changed away from first person and this is how it is staying. I feel more comfortable now writing this way then when the story began. I also decided to change the cover of this fic, to one that is less pixelated. I will leave these writer's notes at the end every chapter for CupBearer. I will also be answering any questions that anyone is confused about and giving trivia about certain events that happen off screen. Thank you to all the new people following this story for making me finally finish it and thank you for anyone who has been with the story since the beginning (Which probably isn't a lot). I hope you all enjoy the next 6 chapters to come.


	5. King's Landing

Even though it has been a week's trek on the path to King's Landing, Arya was able to keep herself preoccupied.

She was able to talk with Gendry while they traveled, she had food to eat, and she had recently gained a knife she could use if she ever got in a sticky situation.

Recently she heard the guard talking over the kings soon to come wedding and it seemed that she would be a special guest at the event.

She also had some concerns about returning, with the last time her being there being her father's execution.

Tywin hadn't of made any moves against her during the trip, and it seemed he wasn't going to as Arya could now see the city appear.

She watched as they approached and the gates opened.

They rode all the way to the castle and they were brought to a safe place in the castle to protect her and Tywin.

She was nervous to exit the cart but she had too eventually.

She was guided out of the cart to being greeted by a large amount of guards.

They were escorted through the castle until she reached a fancy looking room with a table with two chairs facing one another.

Tywin turned to her, "I want you to wait here. I will come back for you when your room is finished being moved in to."

Tywin guided her to the seat on the left, closer to the door.

She sat and waited for 15 minutes, thinking about what she would do to pass the time.

The door proceeded to slowly open and Arya turned around to see who was entering the room.

"Arya?" asked her older sister shocked by her presence.

Arya was in shock, even though she did know Sansa would be here.

It was still a rush of emotions.

She ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug, which was reciprocated.

"You look like you've finally become a Lady." Sansa said poking fun at her sister.

"Oh you know me, how I love my dresses and makeup…" shot back Arya sarcastically, holding back tears.

"I'm just so happy to see you, I thought you were… were…" Sansa started tearing up.

Arya comforted her sister as a servant approached from behind, "My ladies, I have menus for you…" asked the boy.

Arya broke out of the hug gently and brought Sansa to the table, getting the hint.

They both ordered food with Sansa getting soup and Arya a steak.

While they waited for there food they decided to catch up with one another.

"What happened after?" Arya blurted out.

"After what?" Sansa asked, hoping she was wrong with what she was thinking.

"After dad…" Arya quietly spoke.

"I don't remember what really happened directly after the events, it also just felt black and empty… Like I was just floating through events."

Silence held control over the room

"I heard you aren't marrying that… cunt, anymore." Arya spat out, trying to change the subject and kill the silence.

"Arya!" Sansa reprimanded her with a smile, before laughing.

Arya proceeded to laugh along with her, over their common hate for the tormentor of so many.

"Than you heard right, now I'm stuck with the Dwarf." Sansa joked.

Arya smiled at her sister.

"Now that isn't fair, Tyrion is a great man and he even helped me survive Joffrey. Even if it isn't exactly what I hoped for when we were younger. But then again, when I thought I had found the prince from Nan's stories… I was wrong." Sansa followed up.

"It's ok, everyone gets what's coming to them…" Arya said admittedly ominously.

Arya looked up at her sister and smiled, brightening the mood.

"How long until our 'great' king's wedding? You know how excited I am to celebrate the great lord Joffrey." Arya sarcastically joked.

"Why of course, Who wouldn't." Sansa raised her water.

Arya saw this and grabbed her own cup, raising it as well.

They clicked their cups together before drinking their water.

This had been some of the happiest moments in years for the two.

"We really need to do this more often." Sansa laughed.

"It's seems like we'll be here for a while anyway…" Arya said completely losing her smile.

Sansa knew she had to brighten the mood, "We'll be ok. It isn't as bad here as you think. You may think it is Hell, but it's just torture.".

Sansa tried to crack a smile.

"I'll make sure we don't have to live with this torture anymore." Arya promised her sister, still faced.

Sansa didn't know what to say, so she just nodded to her sister.

* * *

"That is not your choice to make!" Cersei argued.

"I think you'll find, how my choice is the only one that matters to the situation." Tywin calmly replied.

"We need no bargaining chip with the north! We killed the Starks and are at peace with the Boltons!" Cersei shot back, angrier.

"The north is a ticking time bomb. I know it is only a matter of time before they betray the Boltons. Then we have another war on our hands."

"Then we will crush them!" Cersei tried to defend her argument.

"I can see where Joffrey got his sense of politics from…" Tywin Insulted.

"The people of the North are some of the best warriors is all of Westeros, and all they need is to find someone to rally behind."

"Who would they choose? We have the last two Starks in this very Castle. So who do you see as a threat, the Mormonts? The Greyjoys!? Ha!" Cersei got in his face.

Tywin simply stood up from his chair, causing Cersei to retreat back.

"You forget Stark's bastard to the North, all they need to do is march up there a request that he takes the fake throne in the north and it is over." Tywin told.

"You think they'd follow a bastard?" Cersei questioned.

"Over a Bolton." Tywin commented.

"You think he would break his oath, that would be suicide." Cersei disregarded.

"Who wouldn't want to leave that frozen over hell? Plus who do you think enforces that rule?" Tywin asked.

"It would be Boltons." Cersei kept a straight face.

"You think a rebellion would care what the Boltons think? As soon as the Boltons would fall, The bastard would pardon himself." Tywin.

"Then we can send reinforcements." Cersei tried to salvage her argument.

"Yes, because are men are trained so well to fight in the cold." Tywin finished.

Cersei just stood in silence, "I'll tell him then." Cersei stood defeated.

Tywin left the the meating room, as he saw his two guards waiting for him at the door.

The two guards escorted him back to the room where he left the girls.

They were all silent until they reached the room.

The guards open the door and stepped in, he followed.

Arya looked at him, then back to her sister.

She then whispered something to her sister, before standing up and proceeding to walk up to me.

"Let's go" Arya said confident.

Tywin looked at her, trying to figure out what she said to her sister and nodded.

"Why of course…" Tywin said moving out of her way.

The guards lead her to her knew room, She walked just in front of him.

'She's to confident.' he thought, 'She has a plan.'.

'She has something that has her believing that she has a means to escape. This something, or someone might interfere with my plans. So I have to make sure that even if she has the means, that she will lose the want.' Tywin finished his thought process as they reached the room.

The guards opened the door, and Arya stepped in.

Arya looked unimpressed, just looking around with no joy at all in her face.

The room was filled with Arya's stuff from Harrenhal that she had in her short stay.

He had even made sure that a large Stark banner was hanging in the room right next to a Lannister one.

The room was way bigger than her room in Harrenhal, Tywin had planned it this way and it didn't even include her personal bathroom.

"A servant will be in here soon to prepare you a bath." Tywin said.

He proceeded to leave the room.

* * *

10 minutes earlier.

"I win!" Arya exclaimed, showing off her empty plate.

"Not everything is a contest, Arya." Sansa replied.

"Really, then why have you started eating quicker since I've challenged you" Arya tried to disprove her claim.

Sansa's face turned slightly red, "No I was not!".

They both smiled at one another before the door creaked open and two guards entered with Lord Tywin.

Arya saw this and knew her que.

She leaned into Sansa's ear and whispered, 'Meet me in the garden at noon.'.

Arya pulled back, before standing and approaching Tywin.

She thought through all the ways she can stop a conversation before it would even start, "Let's Go.".

Tywin looked at her, she started to get concerned that his old Batty ears had heard what she said.

Even if she knew it was impossible, if anyone could do it it would be Tywin.

"Why of course…" Tywin said moving out of her way, Arya walked past.

The guards lead her to her knew room, She walked just in front of him.

'He has something up his sleeve still' Arya thought, 'He has a plan'.

'He knows something that may interfere with my plans. Whatever it is, I have to find out what he knows. So I have to make sure that even if his plan succeeds it won't get in my way.' Arya finished her thought process as they reached the room.

The guards opened the door, and Arya stepped in.

Arya was dumbfounded by how big the room was, but she was able to keep a straight face.

The room was filled with Arya's stuff from Harrenhal that she had in her short stay.

She noticed the Stark banner next to the Lannister banner, 'How dare he put the symbol of my father next to his killer, is he making some sort of statement?' she thought.

The room was way bigger than her room in Harrenhal, she even had a personal bathroom.

"A servant will be in here soon to prepare you a bath." Tywin said.

He proceeded to leave the room.

The guards followed after.

Arya looked around before another knock came to the door.

Arya called for them to come in and it was a girl older than her by what looked like 8 years.

She quietly walked passed Arya and into the bathroom and started filling the bath with warm water.

When she emerged to told Arya by pointing with her head that She could go in the bath.

Arya went in as the girl left.

Arya washed her self, and brought her clothes to the basket in the bathroom.

She didn't know where her clothes were stored so she had to look until she found the closet with her dresses and soon after the drawer with her undergarments.

She found pajamas as well and changed.

She continued to look around the room before another knock at the door occured.

"Who is it?" Arya asked.

"Lady Arya, May I come in." Tywin answered.

"What if I say no?" Arya shot back.

"Then I'll leave." Tywin gave an answer that sounded truthful.

"Fine…" Arya replied, on edge.

Tywin opened the door but didn't enter the room as Arya stood in the middle of her chambers.

"You will need to report to the throne room Tomorrow." Tywin bluntly told Arya.

"Why?" Arya shot back.

"Let's just say that you will be getting a great opportunity." Tywin vaguely stated.

Arya sighed, "What time will I be required to be there..?".

"Noon." Tywin replied.

Arya tried to keep her poker face, but she felt so defeated.

'He knew… No! It has to be a coincidence! I refuse to believe he knows!' Arya's mind raced.

"Whatever you say." Arya replied, she felt dead inside.

"Good." Tywin said obviously tired.

He closed the door, and she could hear him walk away.

Arya walked to her bed and fell face first onto the bed.

She wanted to cry, could she do nothing without him ruining it.

She thought she mind finish exploring her room, but the only place left to look was her bedside drawer.

She decided that there was no point in not.

She opened the drawer, and a few tears fell from her eyes.

It was the knife custom knife, her knife.

She smiled.

She fell asleep soon after and woke up, got dressed, etc.

She packed the knife in her sock holster and made her way to the door, it was already close to noon and she didn't want to be late.

As she opened her door and started to exist the room, the guard put out his arm in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked to the guard before he pushed her back into the room.

She almost fell on the floor as the guard closed the door behind him.

Gendry took of his helmet.

"You, ugh! You had me worried you were someone else." Arya complained.

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda hard to talk out there." Gendry replied.

"What do you want anyway?" Arya asked.

"Did you get the knife?" Gendry questioned.

"Yeah, yeah I did…" Arya calmed.

"Good, Is there anything else you need?" Gendry asked.

"Aw, you are the best servant a girl can ask for." Arya sarcastically joked.

Gendry sighed, before preparing to put his helmet back on.

"Wait!" Arya stopped him, "There is one thing...".

"If it is to get you a drink then, my answer is no." Gendry responded.

Arya ran over to the desk in her room and signed a piece of paper before bringing it back over the Gendry.

"Hurry to the garden, and find my sister. Tell her where my room is and give her this piece of paper, she'll know my signature. Then instruct her to come to my room at sun set." Arya told him.

"Ok then, I'll send the message." Gendry took the paper and put his helmet back on.

"Be careful." Arya pleaded.

Gendry always forgot that Arya was younger then him, with the way she acted.

But this was a moment where her age really shined through.

Gendry left.

* * *

Arya made her way to the Throne room where Cersei, Tywin, Tommen, Little Finger and a few other waited.

But Joffrey was absent, probably for the best.

"Why have I been called?" Arya started.

"Do not speak unless spoken to!" Cersei shot at her.

Tywin raised his hand to Cersei, as to hold her rage back.

"She's just curious about what is to be done with her, she doesn't mean any harm." Tywin gave a look to Arya, and she got the message.

Arya gave a nod.

"Now Lady Arya…" Tywin knew how much Arya hated how he called her that, and she knew that he knew "we have been discussing what would be the best action to take with your arrival. We ran through a bunch of possibilities…"

Arya looked on with a morbid curiosity of the alternate paths her life could of took.

"First we thought of sending you to the Boltons as a ward" Tywin started.

Arya cringed at the possibility, preferring death.

"Then came the talks of making you a full servant to the crown, but then we decided that that was no place for a lady. There were even talks of taking your head, but I called for an end those quickly." Tywin continued

Even with Arya knowing the idea was turned down, it still did scare her that it was on the table.

"But we finally decided that it would be best to have you marry prince Tommen." Tywin revealed.

Arya was stunned by this news, she proceeded to look at Tommen who had his head down.

'He's not a threat.' Arya thought to herself.

She put on a fake smile, which seemed to piss Cersei off.

"I am delighted with this news, thank you Lord Tywin, Cersei, and especially you my prince." Arya bowed "Is there anything else I am required for?".

"No, you can leave!" Cersei told before Tywin could even interrupt.

Arya looked to Tywin and he nodded.

Arya made her way out of the room.

* * *

Arya looked out the window again.

'Where is she? It's been two hours passed.' Arya was getting frustrated.

As the door knocked, Arya rushed to the door and opened it.

Sansa entered the room.

"What took you so long?" Arya asked angered by her sister's tardiness.

"I could ask you the same, where were you earlier?" Sansa shot back.

"Well… about that. Plans are being put in place for me to marry the prince." Arya told her sister.

"Tommen?" Sansa asked.

"No duh, Tommen!" Arya angrily clarrified.

"Jeez!" Sansa was annoyed before gaining a smile on her face.

"Oh and I must ask you who your boyfriend that met with me was?" Sansa joked.

"Oh screw off, he's my friend from after I fled this place." Arya retorted.

"You don't have to hide who your crushing on from me, my dear little sister." Sansa teased, "Would you like some relationship advice?".

"Relationship advice from you, Yeah that's what I'll do if I ever want to drive off the boys." Arya retaliated.

Sansa shook her head, not being able to come up with a response.

"We need to start making a plan to get out of here." Arya pushed.

"I've been trying to get one of those since I got here." Sansa complained.

"Well now that I'm here it should be a piece of cake." Arya bragged.

"Wait I do have one thing that might help." Sansa admitted.

"What is it?" Arya inquired.

"It's nothing major. But I cut a small x on your boyfriend's armor's shoulder on the back and front of his armor, so we can identify him in public." Sansa informed.

"That's good, we need to be able to find each other if we want to get out of here." Arya agreed.

They heard guards march down the corridor.

Sansa peaked through Arya's door hole and saw guards walking through the halls.

"I have to go." Sansa informed her sister.

"Wait! I need to tell you an Idea I have." Arya stopped her.

"Yes?" Sansa was in a hurry.

"I want you to meet me here at sunset, every week. You, Ge… my friend, and I will try to search for leads and we will meet in my room every week to discuss what we've found." Arya spat out.

"Ok, got it." Sansa rushed out of the room.

Arya stood alone in her room.

But even if she was alone physically, she had her allies set.

* * *

Another day and Another Chapter down. If anyone has any questions about something confusing I will be answering them in the comments unless I feel it's major enough, then I will answer it in the next chapter. This is what I would call the last traditional chapter for the story, since from here on Arya will be finding herself in new situations. This chapter when I started the story was a point that I always wanted to reach. Now she is at King's Landing again, reunited with Sansa, Engaged to Tommen, and with Gendry playing her guard all under the royal's nose. Now wait till tomorrow, where you are all invited to a wedding.


	6. A Purple Wedding

3 weeks after…

It was wedding day for Joffrey Baratheon and his wife Margaery Tyrell, and Arya was a guest of honor for the historic event.

This meant Arya had to look better then usual to show off to the other Ladies and Lords, even if Arya didn't care for them.

Tywin had told her she had too.

It seems like Tywin had been planning a lot for her, like how she had not seen Joffrey for the entirety of her 3 weeks at the castle.

She knew it had to of been planned, and it was probably for the best if she was being honest, the last thing Tywin wanted was a fight between the two.

Especially since all three knew that she would win, this thought caused her to crack a smile in the mirror.

She didn't recognise who was in the mirror, but she didn't like her.

She had to get a bit of help with her makeup, but she was finally ready.

She got up to meet the two guards ready to escort her there, she analyzed the guards.

She spotted no X.

They escorted her through the halls, through the door, to the garden, and final into the venue.

She was sat next to her sister, who sat next to her husband Tyrion Lannister and she also sat next to her soon to be husband Tommen.

She hadn't got to talk to Tommen at all, and she had no clue about him at all and this mystery she decided to dig into.

"Are you excited for the day?" Arya asked.

Tommen looked toward her, shocked that anyone wanted to talk to him, "I'm sorry, what did you say?".

"I'm sorry, if I am interrupting you. I was just wondering if you were excited for the wedding?" Arya tried to mimic his speech pattern to appeal to him.

"It's lovely…" Tommen quickly told his opinion.

"Yes, but are you excited?" Arya tried to get his answer.

"I'm sure it will be fun, it's a wedding." Tommen kept dodging her question.

"How about this, after the event you can tell me how much fun you had." Arya really tried to break through to him, since he might be of good use later.

"Sure." Tommen gave her a smile.

Arya turned her attention away from Tommen.

Surprisingly the wedding was, well… fun!

She was lucky because Tywin let her skip the actually marriage of the two, even if she was forced to come to the after party.

Joffrey jerked up, "Everyone silence!"

Everyone watched their king, "Clear the floor!"

Every moved out of the way, "There's been to much amusement… A royal wedding is not an amusement.".

Arya was annoyed, 'Nothing can be fun when the bitch king was around.'.

Joffrey continued, "A royal wedding is history, the time has come for all of us to contemplate our history. My lords… my ladies… I give you… King Joffrey!".

A dwarf that was dressed like the king ran into the middle of the court.

Arya hated to admit it but she did find it funny, but she held her laughter in for the sake of the Dwarf who sat next to her sister.

"Renly, Stannis…" He continued.

She knew where this was going and her joy was replaced with anger.

"Robb Stark! Balon Greyjoy! The War of the Five Kings!" Joffrey finished.

Her anger reached new heights as she saw that her brother had the head of the wolf, which she had learned from Tywin was the fate of him and his dire wolf.

If everyone wasn't focusing on the event, they would of saw steam radiating from Arya.

Joffrey looked down the table at her, then Sansa, then Tyrion.

She could here her future husband laugh at the display, before he saw the displeasure of the 3 who sat next to him.

The small Joffrey said something to the crowd but she was so upset that it was almost unintelligible for her.

Sansa's face of blank, clearly unable to make any emotion with the current show.

Arya could tell that queen Margaery was not having any fun either, while the little shit Joffrey had a field day.

The dwarves were 'fighting' if that is what you would call it, they all just were spanking one another and playing like toddlers.

The Queen's brother stormed off from the table.

"I'm the King of the North!" the fake Stark shouted.

She was done trying to stay alive, she only wanted Joffrey dead.

Arya made a break for her silver knife in her sock, but she couldn't seem to pull it out.

She looked up to see Sansa holding her arm so she wouldn't do something she would regret.

Arya partly regretted telling Sansa about the knife during their meetings, but she partly was thankful.

She let the knife slip back into her sock, as she looked into her sister's eyes and calmed.

Her eyes flew across the the table trying to find anything that could take her mind off of the events, she saw Tyrion whispering something to a servant but she couldn't make out the words.

"I'm the King of the North!" she heard rattled off again, her hand was turning blue do to her non stop pushing of her nails into herself.

As the fake Stark fell, Arya looked to her sisters dead face.

If she didn't know any better she would of thought that Sansa was actually dead from pure malice toward the king.

The cheers are what hurt the most, all the smiles made it worse, and the happiness of Joffrey pained her more than anything ever has.

It was hard to calm down, especially with the small king humping the wolf mask.

She tuned back in to hear Joffrey praising the miniature version of him.

"Here you are. Champion's purse." A condescending look appeared on his face, Though you're not the champion yet, are you?".

Arya was confused at what he was getting at.

"A true champion defeats all the challengers. Surely there are other challengers out there who still dare to challenge my reign?".

Arya felt as if he was talking of her.

"Uncle? How about you? I'm sure they have a spare costume." he continued.

Arya looked at Tyrion, she honestly admired how he was able to handle all of this mocking.

"One taste of combat was enough for me, your grace. I would like to keep what remains of my face. I think you should fight him. This was but a poor imitation of your own bravery on the field of Battle. I speak as a first hand witness. Climb down from the table with your new valyrian sword and show everyone how a true king wins his throne. Be careful though. This one is clearly mad with lust. It would be a tragedy for the king to lose his virtue hours before his wedding night." Tyrion smiled back.

Everyone was smiling at Tyrion cornering Joffrey with his army of words, even Joffrey's queen.

Joffrey seeing no other way to consolidate his power, he walked to the Tyrion and poured his wine over his head.

The smiles stopped, even prince Tommen seemed uncomfortable.

Tyrion took a drop of the wine onto his finger and tasted it, "A fine vintage, shame that it spilled."

"It did not spill." Joffrey showed off how defensive he had become.

With Margarey being a somewhat decent person called to Joffrey, "My love, come back to me! It's time for my father's toast."

It seemed all have calmed down as the actors dispersed.

"Well, how does he expect me to toast without wine?" Joffrey questioned.

As if he wanted his happiest day to be everyone else's most miserable he looked toward Arya, "You have experience as a cupbearer, right?"

Arya's eyes shot up to meet his, she kept her silence.

"Then consider this a promotion." he continued.

He tried to make it seem as an honor to keep away from his grandfather's scolding.

She looked toward Tywin, but she found no salvation as she saw him shaking his head to himself.

She took a sigh and swallowed her pride as she stood.

She walked to him and as soon as she saw a thought start to form in his mind she snatched the goblet.

Joffrey was caught off guard by this action but he quickly regained his footing, "I do not have all day.".

She walked to the table and proceeded to fill the cup up with wine, before returning back to her king.

"Kneel. Kneel before your king… Kne…" he stopped, Arya looked behind herself to see Tywin giving an angry stare to the king.

Joffrey took the cup, and he took a swig of the wine.

"Look, the pie!" Margarey stood up.

The crowd erupted.

The king shoof off the previous encounter, and approached his wife.

"My queen." he addressed her, as she took his cup and he drew his sword.

The brat king used his sword to split the pie, release white doves into the sky.

Arya always used to see the dove as a sign of pureness, but with this wedding she knew it wasn't true.

Arya felt a tap at her shoulder as she turned to look at her Sister, "We're leaving." Sansa told.

Arya wanted to follow with her and Tyrion, but she decided that if she wanted to earn the trust of her soon to be husband it would only be for the best if she stayed. At least for a little while longer.

"I'm going to stay a bit longer." Arya told her sister.

"Are you sure?" Sansa was shocked.

"Yeah, It's winding down anyway. It shouldn't be much longer." Arya reassured.

As Sansa and her husband walked away, the king turned to greet them.

"Uncle! Where are you going? I want a drink, could you at least have the decency to pour me a drink before you leave…" Joffrey shot, with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"My king, do not worry! I am your royal cupbearer after all, I will get the drink for you." Arya interrupted, swallowing her pride again for her sister.

"I want him to do it!" Joffrey pointed at Tyrion.

Arya was already up, grabbing his goblet before he could interrupt.

"Here you are, my King." Arya stuck her hand out with the wine.

"You will not insult me by ignoring my orders!" Joffrey yelled, before slamming the Goblet out of her hand.

The wine spilled all over the floor, as it landed on the bottom of Arya's dress.

There were gasps from the crowd.

Arya was angry, as she picked up the golden goblet and brought it right back to the table before refilling it.

She brought it back and stuck out the beverage again.

Joffrey was about to do it again before a voice piped up, "please just take the drink." Tommen asked his brother from his seat.

Joffrey stared down his younger brother, before he grabbed the wine mumbling to himself.

Arya walked back to her seat as the king took a gulp of his wine.

"At least a mutt like you can't ruin wine." he muttered before taking another drink.

Joffrey started coughing which caused everyone in the area to look at him, including Arya who stopped in her tracks.

"Are you ok, honey?" Margarey asked him.

"It's nothing…" he gasped, before again taking a sip.

He caught his breath as he spoke again, "You see, I'm fine!" he defensively retorted.

Arya didn't care, she honestly wished he would of choked to death.

She sat back down, and she tapped Tommen on his shoulder.

He turned to her, "Thank you." Arya told him.

"What are you talking about?" Tommen was confused.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Arya was fine by herself, but she knew it wasn't something Tommen would normally do.

Even though the day was miserable, Arya knew that she had to survive long enough to get out.

* * *

Arya walked through the halls of the Castle.

She was looking for anything that would help her, Gendry and Sansa on an escape from King's Landing.

"Why! Why would you allow this mother!" Arya heard Joffrey wine.

She put her ear to the door of the throne room.

"I was not the one who decided to have her marry Tommen." Ceresi responded.

"I can barely stand us having one of those Stark bitches in our family tree, but having one that has the guts to disrespect me at my own wedding. Don't even get me started on her sister! She left before the event was even over. Who gave this order?" Joffrey demanded.

"It was your grandfather." Ceresi admitted.

"Why did he do this? Tell me!" Joffrey demanded.

"He said it would help make peace with the north, and stop any chance of them wanting to rebel." Ceresi explained.

"That is bullshit! We could beat them like we did last time! What does he fear? The bastard to the north! The stark can't even leave the wall! The mormonts? Like they could muster an army? Oh no, it's the Boltons!" Joffrey laughed.

"I don't agree with that either, but if you want to take it up with him then you can." Ceresi started heading for the door.

"Or maybe by the time you will she would of already of hired someone to kill us all." Ceresi laughed.

Arya jumped behind a beam on the wall to hide, watching as Cersei walked by her.

Arya ran back to her room as quick as possible, 'Finally a plan that can finally defeat that twerp.'.

* * *

This chapter is definitely my second favorite out of the whole story. Next chapter I would say is my favorite. I had a lot of fun rewatching the purple wedding to make this scene, and I thought it would be fun to add in the little cough from Joffrey as a reference to the original. Meanwhile from now on this is the beginning of Arya's plan but not "the second season". I would consider the next chapter to be the end to this part of the story. Overall I came out of this chapter very pleased and happy. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.


	7. The Silver Wedding

1 year

1 year since the wedding of Joffrey Lannister and Margaery Tyrell

And 1 year since Arya decided on the best plan to escape this hell.

She was stuck with the people she wanted dead most playing the good young Lady

The Lannisters

The Lions of Westeros

"Lady Arya!" The servant called, trying to get her attention.

Arya turned around to let the servant apply the makeup to the other side of her face.

Arya thought of how far she had come, today was her wedding day and after today her plan would be finally ready to commence.

She had played the long game, and she was about to reap the benefits.

* * *

Music ran through the church as the crowds awaited the wedding of the prince and the younger stark girl.

The turn out was smaller than the king's, but that was to be expected.

The crowd was right in the middle of the sizes of Sansa's and Joffrey's weddings.

Arya had spent the last year growing close to her soon to be husband, she knew he was a good tool.

Don't get her wrong, she thought he was sweet but she had no feelings for him.

Her willingness to play along with Tywin has gotten her far, that is the one thing she had learned from him: Patience.

Tommen waited at the altar for his bride to be, everyone was waiting.

The door opened and Arya Stark with her sister at her side walked through.

The music amped up as the bride got closer.

All eyes were on her, she hated it.

She never enjoyed the spotlight of strangers, at least not after she had to go into hiding.

This stood against all she had come to know in the past 5 years.

Another lesson Tywin taught her: Sacrifices have to be made to get results.

As she approached the stairs to rise up to the priest, both sisters unlinked arms.

Arya started to think all that had happen through the last years of her life.

She took her first step, and she remembered when she met her best friend.

* * *

She had just finished her lessons Septa Mordane, and as usual she was wishing she could of been anywhere else.

She was just sitting on her bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

She knew it was relatively early for sleep but she was tired and since she wasn't one to care for what other told her, she didn't care.

She was about to lay down, when she heard a knock on her door.

She knew that her father, brothers, and Theon would be back soon, but she didn't expect them to be back this early.

"Come in!" Arya called to whoever was behind the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal her father and lord of Winterfell, Ned Stark.

When she saw him, she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

She felt Ned look around, "Are you going to fall asleep on me?".

She broke the hug, "And if I am?" she shot back.

"Well then I can't give you your gift till tomorrow…" Ned told.

Arya straightened herself, "Well good thing I'm not tired!".

Ned laughed, "Fine then, Give me a second.".

Ned turned around and walked into the hall.

Arya also turned and ran to her bed before sitting.

She kicked her feet, waiting for her father to return.

Ned walked in holding a small creature in his hand, a Direwolf she soon recognized.

"No way!" Arya ran up to her father and started to pet the small wolf.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ned asked.

Arya nodded as quick as she could.

"Careful" Ned warned as he handed her the wolf.

As Arya held the wolf she fell in love with her, As if the wolf felt the same she began to lick the young Stark.

"It seems you two are already inseparable." Ned smiled.

Arya just looked at him and smiled.

She knew that Direwolves could only be found past the wall, had he gone past it for her?

"Where did you find her?" Arya asked.

"We found her and her siblings with her mother in the woods. Sadly the mother didn't make it though." Eddard told her.

"So are we all getting one?" Arya asked.

"Yes, but you have to promise to take good care of her." Ned warned.

Arya continued to smile, "I will!"

Her smile dampened, "Is Jon going to get one too?".

Ned pat her on the head, "Of course he is.".

He reassurance brought her smile back.

"What are you going to name her?" Ned asked.

Arya held the dog so she could stare into its eyes, before pondering.

"Nymeria."

"You always loved that story didn't you?" Ned laughed.

Nymeria started lick Arya's face causing her to jerk her away slightly so her tongue couldn't reach.

"It seems she likes that name too." Ned smiled.

* * *

This memory made her smile, but as with all her good memories a bad one was strung along right after.

Step Two had her remember how her short journey with Nymeria ended.

* * *

Things had been but a blur over the last few minutes.

She had to stop running, she was out of breath.

Nymeria just sat behind her, it seemed as if she had unlimited stamina.

She cracked a nervous smile, before it disappeared as quick as it showed up.

She looked under a branch to see if the guards were anywhere near.

She hated Joffrey, he had interrupted her and Mycah dueling.

Like the terrible human being he was, he found this an opportunity to cause pain.

He attacked the poor butcher's boy, and when Arya tried to get him to back off he turned against her.

But Nymeria had been her guardian angel and bit the bastard.

She had fled with Nymeria, who didn't know the consequence of her actions.

But Arya did.

"NO SHE'S NOT HERE!" She heard a man yell faintly.

She knew she didn't have much time.

Arya had no doubt that she had no control over having to lose Nymeria, but at least she still had the chance to choose how it happened.

She turned back to her wolf and wrapped her arms around the stoic beast.

Arya looked Nymeria in the eyes, "You've got to go…".

"They'll kill you for what you did to Joffrey." She held her tears back.

"Go on. Run!" She tried to push, but she was to weak.

"Go! Leave! Now!" Arya pushed.

Nymeria walked as if she had no idea that Arya had no plans to follow.

She looked back, Arya tried to think of anyway to get rid of her.

She grabbed a rock and chucked it at Nymeria's feet.

She didn't know why, but she felt the all the emotions she imagined Nymeria felt.

Pain, Betrayal, Confusion…

Heartbreak

* * *

She felt like she lost part of herself that day and she made a promised to herself that she would find Nymeria.

She took her third step, memories returned of her "Dancing" master, Syrio Forel.

* * *

Arya walked through the Castle, before being stopped by a stranger man who had his back to her.

"You are late, boy. Tomorrow you'll be here by midday." the stranger turned to face her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Your dancing master! Syrio Forel." He proclaimed with a smile.

He tossed her a wooden sword he was holding.

She went to catch it, but it slipped from her grasp.

"Tomorrow, you will catch it." Syrio instructed.

This annoyed her, as she went to get the sword.

"Now pick it up." He commanded.

He slowly got on her nerves, as he told her to do things she already wanted to do.

She picked up the wooden blade and held it in two hands.

"That is not the way, boy. It is not a great sword, that needs two hands to swing it." Syrio told.

Arya let her right hand off the sword, which was heavy for her size.

"It is too heavy." she complained.

"It's as heavy as it needs to be to make you strong." He commented.

She understood what he meant, even if she didn't like it.

He tossed the sword and balanced it on the back of his hand.\

"Just so, one hand is all that is needed." He pointed the sword at her, "You are standing all wrong. Turn your body side face.".

He used his sword to push certain parts of her into their proper place.

"So, you are skinny. That is good." they smiled at one another.

Arya was starting to enjoy this lesson.

"The target is small. Now the grip, let me see." Syrio instructed her.

He adjust her hand, "The grip must be delicate.".

"What if I drop it?" She was concerned.

He forcefully drew his own wooden sword, "The steel must be part of your arm. Can you drop part of your arm? No. Nine years Syrio Forel was the first sword to the Sealord of Braavos. He knows these things, you must listen to me boy.".

"I'm a girl." Arya said not knowing that her future lied with her having to hide this fact.

Syrio said something she wouldn't forget soon, "Boy, Girl, You are a sword that is all. That is the grip, you are not holding a battle-axe! You are holding…"

"A Needle." she responded.

He laughed, "Just so. Now we will begin the dance.

Syrio instructed her, even though for her it was mostly a beating.

She attacked, he dodge.

She attacked, and he dodged.

Again and again.

"Dead. Dead. Dead." It rang through her, defeat after defeat.

But she learned, and improved.

Slowly gain ground, though she still couldn't beat him.

She lasted a second longer, then two, and three.

Even with constant losses, she had the most fun that she ever had.

This is what she wanted from this life, not dresses but armor.

Not wagons, but horses.

Not needles, but her Needle.

* * *

She still wished she could return to those days, but like everything else in her life it ended with blood.

Arya mounted her 4th step and Remembered her last lesson with her "Dancing" master.

* * *

"Right!" Syrio swang at her left.

His sword disarmed her exposed arm.

The wooden blade was held to her neck, "Now you are dead.".

"You said right but you went left!" Arya complained at his dishonesty.

"And now you are a dead girl." Syrio told her.

"Only cause you lied." Arya complained, though it would not be the last someone lied to her.

He taught her another lesson she would remember, "My tongue lied, my eyes shouted the truth. You were not seeing.".

"I was so, but you..." She denied.

"Watching is not seeing, dead girl." Syrio pushed.

"The seeing, the true seeing, that is the heart of swordplay." He finished what became his final lesson.

Their heads turned from hearing the sword being slammed open.

"Arya Stark, Come with us. Your father wants to see you." the Lannister guard commanded.

She went to follow, but Syrio blocked her.

"And why is it that Lord Eddard is sending Lannister men in place of his own? I am wondering?" he asked the men.

Arya hadn't even thought of that.

"Mind your place, dancing master. This is no concern of yours." the leader said.

"My father wouldn't send you!" Arya pushed.

Arya picked up her wooden sword, "I don't have to go with you if I don't want.".

The golden man laughed, "Take her." he commanded.

"Are you men or snakes, that you would threaten a child?" Syrio insulted.

"Get out of my way, little man." the guard said.

"I am Syrio Forel." He proclaimed.

"Foreign Bastard." The big guard drew his sword.

Syrio knocked him out with the back end of the wooden blade.

"And you will be speaking to me with more respect.".

"Kill the Braavosi, Bring the girl." the leader ordered.

Multiple men drew their swords and attacked.

"Arya child, we are done with dancing for the day. Run to your father." Syrio dashed around the room, taking one down after another.

She had never seen this speed from him and it showed her she had a far way to come from where she was at then.

"Bloody oafs." the leader demanded, unsheathing his blade.

Arya worried about Syrio, 'How can he win with just a blade of wood? It will break eventually.'.

"Be gone now, Arya." he instructed.

"Come with me! Run!" she pleaded.

"The First Sword of Braavos does not run." The two fought, with it ending with Syrio's wooden sword becoming two.

"What do we say to the god of death?"

"Not Today."

* * *

He died for her, it was painful to relive.

Her thoughts changed to the day she thought of as her old self's last, Her father's execution and she took her fifth step

* * *

The crowd cheered as Arya hid behind and elevated statue.

She saw the guards bring her father out.\

They locked eyes, and she could tell that all he wanted was for her stay safe.

People yelled a pointed at him, "Traitor".

It disgusted her, how could people be so stupid?

Arya watched as he was brought on stage with her sister, Ceresi, and Joffrey.

The guards left him, and he was forced to stand alone.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." He looked toward her sister.

"I come before you to confess my treason." Lord Stark spoke.

Arya had never seen her father lie before, but she knew he had never committed treason either.

He looked defeated, she wondered if he had some sort of plan out.

'Maybe this is it?' she wondered.

"In the sight of gods and men, I betrayed the faith of my king and trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son and seize the throne for myself.". He lied.

She was shocked at how he was able to lie so well, but before she could continue she was distracted by an object hitting her father's head.

A big guard who had the half burned face, stopped him from falling.

Arya held her sword, If she could do anything she would.

"Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne.".

Joffrey smiled, like only someone who knew they had won could.

"By the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and protector of the realm.".

To hear such, crap come from the mouth of the most honorable man in the Seven Kingdoms made her anger grow.

Another man came to the stage, "As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sight of gods and men. The gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful. What is to be done with this traitor your grace.".

Arya finally understood why he spoke such lies, it was either that or his head.

Now Joffrey had no excuse to have him killed, he was safe.

Joffrey waved to the crowd, "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch, stripped of all titles and powers. He would serve the realm in permanent exile and my lady, Sansa has begged mercy for her father.".

It was a great dishonor, but it was the best option.

She slightly relaxed the hand on her sword.

"But they have the soft hearts of women! So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished!" He proclaimed.

Arya's hand tightened again in an instant.

"Sir Ilyn, Bring me his head!" He commanded.

Her father looked as shocked as she did, even Ceresi looked a little annoyed.

Arya looked around her, as cheers rang from all sides.

She prepared to take Joffrey's head herself as she jumped from the statue.

She ran through the crowd as she heard the commotion on stage.

"Don't look!" She was grabbed by one of her father's men.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She cried.

"Shut your mouth! Look at me, Look at me!" he demanded of her.

She heard her sisters screams.

She closed her eyes as she was held close to his stomach.

Arya prayed to the Old Gods and the New.

She heard blood and metal combine, as she opened her eyes to see birds flying away.

* * *

Her list truely started that day.

As Arya conquered the 6th step, she tried to remember a good memory and eventually she landed on the time she revealed her identity to Gendry.

* * *

"How can someone so small be such a pain in my ass?" Gendry asked, getting tired of the young child pestering with questions.

"Who asked questions?" Arya pushed Gendry to answer her question, curious of who could've gotten hurt asking questions like Gendry had told her.

Gendry sighed, "The Hand of the King."

Her attitude toned down as she knew who he spoke of.

"Hands of the King." He clarified.

"Lord Arryn came first, A few weeks before he died. Then Lord Stark came, A few weeks before he died." Gendry continued.

Arya was left in silence, not knowing how to respond.

"Lord Stark?" she had flashbacks to the events of that day, the day he lost his head.

"See, Asking me questions is bad luck." Gendry warned.

Arya was starting to believe it, though she didn't know why her father would visit Gendry of all people.

"You'll probably be dead soon." Gendry said, Arya noting how he had seemed to of accept it as a fact.

Arya had to know why both hands had visited what seemed to her just to be the average working boy.

"What'd they ask about?" She decided the direct approach was best.

"My mom." Gendry answered.

"Who's your mom?" Arya pried.

"She's just my mom. Worked in a tavern, died when I was little." Gendry replied.

It just didn't add up to her, there had to of been more.

"And who was your father?" Arya didn't know why, but she felt like she needed answers to what her father had apparently died for.

"Could be one of those gold hatted bastards for all I know." Gendry admitted.

"What about you anyway, you thought they were after you. Why did you kill someone or is it just because your a girl?" He shot back, catching her off guard.

She was left shocked as she tried to think of a way to dismiss the claim, "I'm not a girl!" she protested.

She realised it wasn't the best defense, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Yes you are. You think I'm as stupid as the rest of em?" Gendry pushed her even farther into the defensive.

"Stupider. The Night's Watch doesn't take girls, everyone knows that." Arya decided to switch her old defense for a better one.

"Yeah, that's true but you're still a girl." Gendry wouldn't budge.

"I am not!" she followed behind him.

"Well, pull your cock out and take a piss then." Gendry got in her face, obviously annoyed by her constant following of him.

Arya was shocked, but even more so defeated by this demand.

"I don't need to take a piss." She made one last attempt.

Gendry turned away with them both knowing who one the confrontation.

"Lommy and Hot Pie can't know. No one can know." Arya pleaded.

"Well they won't, not from me." Gendry admitted.

That was when she decided that she might as well get it all off her chest, "My name's not Arry. It's Arya of House Stark. Yoren is taking me home to Winterfell.".

Gendry had mix of emotions on his face from confusion to disbelief to that face you would make when you smell something funny from the stables.

"He was your father, the Hand, the traitor." Gendry was for once truly shocked by Arya.

"He was never a traitor. Joffrey is a liar." She became defensive.

"So you're a highborn then! You're a lady." Gendry was still in his surprised state.

Arya had feared this, "No. I mean, yes. My mother was a lady and my sister…".

He cut her off, "Yeah, but you were a lord's daughter, and you lived in a castle and you… Look, all that about cocks. I should never have said, And I've been pissing in front of you and everything! I should be calling you 'my lady".

"Do not call me 'my lady." Arya demanded.

"As my lady commands." Gendry poked fun.

She shoved him, "Well that was unlady like.".

She pushed him to the ground, Gendry started laughing his ass off as she stormed off.

* * *

She remembered being so mad in that moment, but now it seemed so much better then what was happening now.

She took her 7th step as she remembered the death of the man who made her look away, the day her father died.

* * *

Chaos engulfed the field, as everyone was running everywhere.

The Lannisters had attacked the Night's Watch recruitment camp.

Yoren walked to the men, with his own followers behind him.

"Where's the bastard, crow?" The Lannister man asked.

"Got more than a few bastards here. Who's asking?" Yoren approached the men.

"Ser Amory Lorch, sworn bannerman to Lord Tywin Lannister. These men from the capital requested our assistance. Drop your weapons in the name of the King." Lorch demanded.

"Now which king would that be?" Yoren asked.

"This is your last chance. In the name of King Joffrey, drop your weapons."

Yoren spit, "I don't think I will.".

"So be it.", an arrow hit Yoren in the shoulder.

Arya tried to go to is rescue, but found that Gendry was holding her back.

"I always hated crossbows, took to long to load." Yoren cut the man who shot him's throat.

Like idiots they all came at him one after another, falling in the same fashion they came.

A spear to the back, then to the front, and the back again.

He was defeated, as he was risen by the very spears he was impaled with and thrusted in the back with a sword.

Gendry led the charge out, Arya right behind him followed by a few others.

Arya would of entered the battle, but she saw the cart with prisoners start to burn.

She ran toward them, picking up a hatchet.

She gave them the weapon to free themselves as she ran to enter the fray.

She ran toward the battlefield to only be bunted in the chest with the back of a weapon.

The man took her sword and turned it on her.

* * *

But that was not how the night ended for her.

She took her eighth step as she remember the events immediately after.

* * *

They rounded all the survivors up to transport them to Harrenhal.

"Help! Help!" Lommy called, she saw he had taken an arrow to the knee.

"Something wrong with your leg boy?" the man who took her sword asked.

"Look at it!" he demanded.

"Can you walk?" he asked the young man.

"No, you got to carry me." Lommy told.

"All right." he reached out a hand.

Lommy took it and as he promised he helped him up, directly through Arya's blade.

She could see the fear in his eyes, as his life slowly drained away.

He seemed to of smiled as the younger man coughed up blood.

She was forced to watch him convulse on the ground.

"Carry me, he says!" The men laughed.

The leader pushed Yoren's corpse to the ground, "We're looking for a bastard name Gendry. Give him up or I'll start taking eyeballs." He demanded.

No one wanted to be the first to speak, so Arya decided that she already lost two friends today and that was enough.

"You want Gendry?"

Gendry looked at her, concerned at what her next words were to be.

"You already got him." She looked toward Lommy.

"He loved that helmet." gesturing toward the bull helmet that lied above Lommy's pale head.

* * *

She saved Gendry's life that day, and after that was when they went to Harrenhal.

She took her ninth step, as she remembered when she had found out about the wedding that took her family away forever.

* * *

She poured the expensive wine into his his less than expensive glass.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my lord?" the cupbearer asked.

"No, that will be it for now." Tywin answered.

"Thank you, my lord." Arya responded.

She turned around a placed the wine back on the shelf.

A knock beat on the door.

Arya turned to see Tywin, staring at her.

She got the hint and walked to the door to open it.

She opened the relatively heavy door.

A man walked past her, paying her no mind.

"Littlefinger!" Tywin acted surprised.

"Lord Tywin, How are you?" Littlefinger made small talk.

Tywin spun his glass, before taking a sip.

"Why are you here?" Tywin cut to the chase.

By this point Arya had stepped out of the room, but she made sure not to close the door fully to allow her to still here the conversation.

"Ah, you see right through me don't you?" Littlefinger answered.

Arya didn't know why, but she knew Tywin wasn't impressed.

"Don't look so down. For I have great news!" Littlefinger started.

He now had Tywin's attention.

"I won't waste anymore of your time, so I will cut straight to the point. You've won the war." Littlefinger announced.

Arya's eyes widened, had her brother of been captured?

She thought he was undefeatable!

No, she knew he was.

"What are you saying?" Tywin inquired.

"The Starks are dead! The Freys have taken their lives." Littlefinger declared.

Arya felt numb, all she could feel were tears running down her face.

"It only makes sense, Frey is already untrustworthy. I don't know how the young wolf thought he could of gotten away with it." Tywin answered, like it was nothing.

"Now if you don't mind I have to get going." Littlefinger seemed he was in a rush, but Tywin seemed to of waved him off anyway.

As if it was instinct at that point, Arya hid behind a shelf.

She watched as Littlefinger exited the room, and his smiled faded.

Arya noticed how he seemed to be upset, but she didn't dare move.

Arya was left to just watch as he left.

* * *

Arya remembered how she was out of commision for the rest of the day, which definitely must of drawn some suspicion.

She took her tenth and final step as she remembered when she had to give up the charade of being a cupbearer.

* * *

She had just exposed a rat in Tywin's court, and the rest of them fled soon after.

Arya decided to follow suit and get out of the room had given her so much stress and anguish.

But then he stopped her and even though she hated that she had to stay longer, she thought all he wanted was a refill.

She answered him as she normally would, "Yes my lord?".

He stood and at that moment she knew it wasn't just a refill he wanted.

"I think it is obvious to both you and me that you are no commoner." his words made her lose color.

She was about to spout out a quick denial to the claim, but he put a finger to her mouth and shushed her.

She was forced to listen to his demands, "Now, I have a deal for you. Admit it, say your full name. Say it and no harm will come to you.".

She was dumbfounded by what he proposed.

He stepped closer, using his height as an intimidation tactic.

She hated to admit it, but it worked.

"Say it." his voice was cold.

She had learned through her journey that the only lie that worked was a consistent one.

"I am sorry to inform you my lord, I am just a commoner.".

"Stop lying to me." He kept pushing.

Arya wasn't willing to give up on this now, not after she had came so far.

"I'm not.".

Again he took a step, as if a reflex she took a step back.

"You know, when I left to go back to King's Landing and I fought in the battle of Blackwater… I originally wasn't planning to come back to Harrenhal, at least not for a long while." He told, as if he was trying to say something.

Arya didn't want to speak, but she felt she was required.

"If you don't mind me for asking, My lord but then why did you return." she tried to change the subject.

"For you… You have peaked my curiosity since you were brought here. So this will be the last time I ask before I have to get serious… Who are you?" He made her shake.

She tried to salvage this burning ship of a situation.

"I am just a poor stone mason's daughter, nothing less… nothing more.".

Tywin stepped back as if he had given up, "Fine then, I guess I have no more purpose for you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them, "You know the pub in the center of Harrenhal? I'll send you there, you could work as a waiter or even better, one of their prostitutes."

Arya's heart sunk, as her eyes widened.

Tywin continued, "Don't be worried, I bet you will get a lot of business. Especially after a battle, whenever lonely soldiers return the pub's income nearly triples. Maybe even you will be able to afford a decent living situation. It's too bad that your brains will have to go to waste, but if I can't knock some sense into you maybe a tired soldier can fuck some into you.".

The worst part of it was that she could imagine it, she turned her head to the ground to hide the tears that fell from her eyes.

She couldn't stop her sobbing, Tywin noticed this and recomposed himself.

"Now, this is your last chance. Say who you are." Tywin calmly stated.

He lifted her head by her chin and as they made eye contact, he knew he had broken her.

"I-I a-am" Arya was having a panic attack, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Calm down. Just calm down, compose yourself and say who you are. Remember you have my promise that no harm will come to you. And a Lannister always pays their debt." Tywin comforted her, but held firm.

She felt like she was trapped under the lion's claws.

She fought through, and helped Tywin finally defeat herself.

"A-Ar Ar-Arya S-Stark…".

He took it like it was only a minor fact, before he dismissed her.

* * *

She felt so smart and capable, but she still just crumbled under pressure.

Arya wondered to this day if things would of been different if she held her ground.

Would they be better?

Worse?

Who knew?

Certainly not her.

She walked to the priest and turned to Tommen, looking him in the eyes.

They smiled at each other.

Tommen moved his hand to his face and wiped away a tear on her face that she hadn't noticed, she assumed it must of been from the influx of her memories coming in at once.

They held hands as they turned to the priest.

"You may now cloak the bride and put her under your protection." the priest told.

Their hands fell apart as Arya turned around and Tommen reached for the cloak that was resting on a pillow to the side.

He unraveled the ceremonial cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

They both turned back to the priest.

"Your Grace, Your Grace, My Lords, My Ladies, We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

* * *

The party raged on as Arya sat next to her husband.

It was getting late and she knew what was came after a royal wedding in King's Landing.

Arya looked at the the wine bottle next to them and saw that it was finally empty.

She looked to the guard next to her, and ordered him to refill her glass from another bottle.

He returned a few minutes later.

The guard placed her glass on the table, she looked down as he flashed her an empty vile.

She looked at her marked knight as Gendry returned to his station next to her.

She guzzled down her spiked wine, it tasted worse to her then she imagined but it didn't stop her from finishing it.

She had sent Gendry to get her Moon Tea from a shop in King's Landing and had told him that she would give him an opportunity to slide it into her glass before the knight was over.

She had learned about it while she was traveling with Yoren, it was a type of tea that could stop a woman from becoming pregnant.

The last thing Arya wanted was a Lannister baby of any kind.

She didn't know how long it would take for it to go into effect but when Tommen had asked her if she was ready to go, she decided that she had no more reason to be there.

As Tommen brought Arya to the door the crowds started to clap for them, with them all knowing what was about to happen.

Arya would be lying if she said she wasn't excited, but it was for different reasons then everyone thought.

She was finally ready for her plan to commence, and it all relied on one letter.

* * *

She woke up to an asleep Tommen next to her.

She didn't remember much of the night, which she thought was for the better.

She slowly got up and dressed for the day.

She stuff was moved into his room during their ceremony, so it was a bit difficult to find her clothes.

As she looked in the mirror at herself she saw Tommen start to move and she decided to approach him and put on her smile.

"Where are you going?" Tommen was half asleep.

"I have some work to do… Just rest your little head and I'll be back as soon as possible." Arya smile.

Tommen gave her a faint smile before falling back asleep.

She found that Tommen was easy to control if you made him feel like he had the power.

Arya proceeded to grab a feather, paper, and ink as she made her way to her sister's room.

Sansa didn't share a room with Tyrion, as there marriage was more a formal affair.

As she reached the room she knocked loud enough to alert her sister, without anyone else hearing.

The door opened as she quickly slid into the room.

"Do you have the document?" Arya asked.

"Yes, I was able to get it during the ceremony." Sansa showed her sister the paper.

It was a document from Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister himself.

Everyone knew that Tywin ran Westeros, even if he wasn't the king.

The document contained a copy of Tywin's signature and even though they wouldn't be able to convincingly fake a full document by him, they could fake him signing off on a document if they were accurate enough.

So they worked for what felt like hours, as Arya tried to make the letter perfect.

By the end it was only up to Sansa to translate Tywin's signature and thanks to practice, it was indistinguishable from the real one.

They were now ready to hand it off the Gendry and have him deliver it to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Dear Jon,

I have six things for you to know. I've missed you and I need to see you soon. That's why I am happy to tell you this news. Tywin has listened to my rally and with the king's blessing has decided to let you leave the service of the Night's Watch. I know during your service the Night's Watch have become like family to you, but I can not stand how long it has been. It is cold in the North, so I hope a visit down to King's Landing will help. After being in the capital, we know how wrong it was that our family tried to betray the king. Now we hope that we can reforge the trust between our families. You shouldn't fear any attacks, sabotage, or anything of the sort on you. We hope that to you the letter you currently hold is not in the way of anything you are currently doing. Me, Sansa, and all the Lannisters are hoping that you decide to arrive sooner rather than later.

-Arya Baratheon

Tywin Lannister

* * *

That is it for the middle part of CupBearer. The third arc (Season 3) will be relatively short compared to the second "Season". This chapter is a good recap of all that has happened to Arya up to this point in her life. This chapter I am extremely proud of, and It sets up the end of the CupBearer Saga. I also would like to mention a fun fact pf the name of this chapter. I decided on Silver since it is like the color Grey (The Stark's Main Color) and It is royal which reflects the Lannisters, sorry *Coughs* "Baratheons". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and stick around for the next chapter tomorrow.


	8. Snow

Jon was stuck with a difficult decision.

He had recently become the lord commander of the Night's Watch, but he was also being urged by Stannis Baratheon to help him free Winterfell from the Boltons.

Jon had decided that if he was still under pledge then it was his duty to serve the Night's Watch till death.

But even that came with its own problems as the young lord commander has become quite controversial among his men.

If he were not under oath he would of left the second the opportunity arose, but it wasn't only his oath stopping him.

He felt a duty to his brothers to fight for humanity.

But now this letter he has received has him rethinking everything.

This looked like his sister's handwriting, but it didn't feel like her words.

His choice was now renewed, as he could show this to his brothers and leave or he could ignore it.

He read it again and again, something just didn't add up.

He couldn't break down what the first sentence meant, It seemed at most she wrote two things.

She wrote how she missed him and how he was invited to go to King's Landing.

He tried to find any secret meaning he could understand.

He read every sixth letter, sixth word, sixth everything.

"You wanted to see me?" a voice rang from behind him.

It was Samwell Tarly.

Jon knew if he couldn't solve it then no one there could.

Jon handed him the note and he read the note.

"So are you going to leave with Stannis then?" Sam asked.

"No. I don't know. I think she is telling me something with this letter and I need to know what she wants." Jon clarified.

"It seems like she wants piece between your two houses." Sam said.

"Peace? If you knew my sister, that is the last thing she would want after all the Lannisters have done. So can you help me?" Jon retorted.

Sam shook his head, "Have you noticed anything that stands out yet?".

"Something about the first sentence feels off, she only lists one or two things." Jon told.

"Maybe she just can't count." Sam brought up.

Jon shot him a glare before looking back at the note, "I've tried every sixth word, letter and anything that has to do with the number six.".

"I have an idea, hand me that." Sam pointed at a paper with writing supplies.

Jon granted his wish as he handed him the supplies, he watched him scribble one or two words on the paper before looking back and doing it again.

When he was done he seemed to read the paper back to himself, before pausing and looking at Jon.

"I got it… I think you want to see this." Sam passed him the paper.

Jon straightened the paper as he spoke "What did you do?".

"You gave me an idea, it wasn't every sixth word. It was every sixth word in a sentence." Samwell taught.

Jon's eyes became glued to the paper as he read, 'you. need. to. rally. The. North. We. can. sabotage. the. Lannisters.'.

Sam and Jon exchanged glances, "What are you going to do?".

Jon had hear about the marriage of his sister to the younger prince and he understood what she wanted to do.

Jon thought of how Stannis had told him that he was leaving to take Winterfell soon and he knew this was his final opportunity to save his sisters.

He also knew that if Stannis were to win, his family would be safe.

But if Jon was honest he didn't think that Stannis could win, at least not without any of the northern houses behind him.

These were the moments he would ask himself what his father would do.

His father always would always abide by his honor, but even he knew where to draw the line.

Jon decided that this was where that line had to be drawn.

"I need to see Stanis." Jon marched out of the room.

He searched Castle Black until he found the Baratheon talking to Davos.

"I've changed my mind." Jon interrupted.

Stannis shot him a look, before turning to face him.

"So you plan on joining us to kill the Boltons? What about your oath?" Stannis questioned.

Jon handed him the note, "I'm a free man now.".

Before Stannis could talk Jon spoke, "Read every 6th word in a sentence.".

He went over the paper a second time before looking up and nodding at Jon, "We are leaving in a few days.".

"I don't think that will be enough." Jon retorted.

"And why is this?" Stannis asked.

"I plan on going to get wildling support for the wall, so they are well equipped for the whites." Jon clarified.

"By the time they get through, I will of already claimed the iron throne and have my army on standby. Plus my men aren't prepared to fight in the cold, I want to get to winterfell before the cold hits." Stannis replied.

"By the time I can rally the North the cold would of hit 3 times over. And even if your army isn't equipped, the northern ones are." Jon replied.

Stannis pondered this before answering, "Fine, get your wildlings to come. But be quick, we can't stand to lose too much time.".

"I'm heading out tomorrow." Jon finished.

Stannis sighed, "Very well then…".

* * *

That was days ago at this point.

But it felt like years to Jon, he had fought the White Walkers at Hardhome and lost many.

He saw the king of the White Walkers, raise his hands and brought all of their fallen back on his side.

He now knew how much of a threat the White Walkers really were.

He kept having his doubts about leaving but he knew that if Stannis wins, then they would have the army to take on the threat that lays behind the wall.

He even talked to Stannis about how unequipped they were to combat this threat.

Stannis nodded along, as if he wasn't listening.

"Your sword is made of Valyrian Steel, correct?" Stannis asked.

"Yes." Jon answered.

"Fine then, we will find all Valyrian steel swords and give them to our best men. But that is all the thought I want to give to it for now, It will be my first act as king. Now let's get to the boats so we can sail to Bear Island." Stannis road him off.

* * *

Jon looked around the boat.

He felt alone, he looked around and his eye landed on the boy who delivered the letter.

Apparently he was a friend of his sisters, mainly Arya.

It seemed like he felt a little out of place.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked the boy.

His head shot up, "Oh yes. I'm just not used to this type of setting.".

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not used to not wearing my Night's Watch gear." Jon comforted.

"That's better than being trapped in Lannister armor." Gendry replied.

"So Davos was telling the truth when he talked of a suicidal Lannister soldier showing up at our front door?" Jon asked.

Both men laughed.

"No, but that armor has saved my life for a year now. It wasn't easy to take it either. But when a drunk soldier has to go to the bathroom, he lets his guard down." Gendry smiled.

"I'd imagine." Jon paused, "Can i ask you a question?".

"What do you need?" Gendry answered.

"Why did you help my sister?" Jon inquired.

"You mean Arya? Well, let's just say she has saved my life from Lannisters before. So I feel like I owe her my help." He admitted.

"That does sound like her." Jon smiled.

Silence loomed for a few, before Gendry reopened the talk.

"Do you think we can win?" Gendry asked.

"Your thinking about the recent assassination of the Targaryen in Essos?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Gendry revealed.

"From what I've seen of Stannis, he's not one to hold big spectacles. I doubt that any assassin could sneak up behind him." Jon told.

The two men continued their chat as the small fleet flew through the waters to Bear Island.

* * *

Jon entered the hall where the Northern Lords all sat.

Stannis and Davos stood behind him.

He looked around before his eyes landed on Lyanna Mormont, who sat in the middle of everyone.

Jon knew that if he could get her support then he would of gotten all of the North's houses.

"You all know why I am here. I am here to ask for all of your help in the war to come. I want you all to help me and Lord Stannis to take back Winterfell and avenge my brother, Robb Stark."

"You want us to fight in a southerner's war?" one of the lords asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Snow, you do know what happened last time we marched South?" the Mormont asked.

"Yes and I know there is no way to regain what you have all lost in our last war. But to have the Boltons controlling the North is something I can not stand for." Jon retorted.

"Yes, but then why do you ask us to march on King's Landing?" Lyanna shot back.

"Mormont, you've wrote to me yourself that you would only serve a Stark." Stannis took a step forward.

Jon positioned his hand in front of Stannis to stop him.

"And he is a Snow." Lyanna answered unphased.

"If you don't my me adding, So is Ramsay." Davos brought up.

More chatter commenced.

"Who are you?" Lyanna asked.

"Sir Davos of House Seaworth." Davos answered.

"Well Sir Davos, if you have something to say…" she allowed.

"I know you are all eager to get rid of the Boltons, understandably so. But I can promise you that if the Lannisters still control Westeros, it will only be a short lived victory." Davos finished.

"I don't ask for you to follow me for the rest of your lives, I just ask to help me and Stannis to march on King's Landing to save my sisters. Afterwords I plan on retaking the Black to defend the Seven Kingdoms from the White Walkers." Jon explained.

"How do we know that you will give up your power after the war?" Lyanna asked.

"I've never been a fan of power, all I want to do is rescue my family and stop the future invasion. If you are anything like your uncle, then I know that you are truly a good person and I know you'll make the right decision." Jon answered.

"Lord Stannis, How do I know that you will follow on your dues to send armies to the North to stop the dead?" Lyanna asked.

"I know the threat they show to all of Westeros and if I was just going to let them past, then I wouldn't be trying to the throne." Stannis responded.

The young Mormont stood, "I will not call either of you my king. But I will allow you Lord Stannis to prove yourself and show us why you should be given that honor. I will only serve a Stark, and I will help you get the last two Starks back from the Lannisters. After that, it will be up to them to decide who to serve. For whoever their loyalties lie, mine will too. I will get my army ready for the battle to come.".

One after another, the northern lords stood and spoke "You have my sword.".

It was almost like Stannis was campaigning him around bringing him to the Vale, and a few other allies.

Now everyone knew what had to come now, The Battle for Winterfell.


	9. War

The Baratheon Northern War had been a big worry for Nobles around the King's Landing as Stannis Baratheon's armies drew closer.

Arya wasn't expecting her brother to bend the knee to to the older Baratheon.

She didn't know much about Stannis, but she didn't like him from what she had heard.

From what she heard of him, he is a stoic and a honor bound man like her father but he also wasn't afraid to kill family.

But she trusted her brother's judgment.

She didn't hear anything about Jon, she didn't even know if he had gotten her letter.

But from the stories she heard was Stannis was at the Night's Watch and recruited her brother, from there they called the north to their aid.

They even got the Vale on their side.

The giant army took the Stark's home of Winterfell, where the Roose Bolton's son Ramsay was executed by Stannis.

They then continued through to the Bolton's home at The Dreadfort, where they killed Roose.

Next they marched on the Karstarks who bent the knee.

Though the Umbers fought small skirmishes to try and stop the advance but when the army made it the Last Hearth, they bowed down too.

After that the Army made its way down to The Twins, where a small part of the Vale's army fended off an invasion by the Freys.

But with the larger force at their doorstep the Frey's fought for only a week, before one of Frey's own men took his life in a mutiny.

Currently the Baratheon army was fighting in the Westerlands and the Crownlands.

She hoped that her Brother and Gendry were okay, but she knew that war is a dangerous time for anyone.

She sat in her bed, still thinking of the conversation she had with Tommen before he had to leave.

* * *

Her eyes opened to see her husband wrapped in her arms.

She had started doing this unconsciously in her sleep, she didn't know why but she didn't care.

She had started doing a lot of new things since she had arrived, she had even started carving wood.

She removed her arms, allowing him to sit up.

She could tell something was wrong, she saw an opportunity for information.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked to her and smiled before it quickly faded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can tell you about it…" Tommen informed.

"It's about the war, isn't it?" Arya faked sympathy.

"I know your brother is on my uncle's side, and you are more inclined to want their victory over ours…" Tommen spoke.

Arya sat up and put her finger to his mouth.

"For the last year, I've felt sympathy for my brother. But you know that I am a Baratheon now, and I will be on the side of the Baratheons." Arya chose her words carefully, since she did feel bad having to lie to such a nice boy.

She dropped her finger.

Tommen continued to smile to himself, "Arya, I don't deserve you. But the truth is that I am worried for my brother, him being in the Westerlands to bring morale up in the army. It's dangerous.".

Arya was not told that Joffrey was in the Westerlands, Tywin had said he was off in Dorne trying to get them join the war.

She pondered over what her next words would be, "If he could beat Stannis at Blackwater then I don't think we have anything to worry about.".

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

She had moved to the desk in her room after dressing herself, she tried to write the perfect letter to tell Jon and Stannis Joffrey's location and some smaller pieces of information.

As if fate was against her as she placed the last period a knock rang at her door.

"Come in." Arya answered.

The door opened as Tywin entered.

"Hello Lady Stark." Tywin greeted with his normal demeanor.

"Tywin you must stop calling me Lady Stark, I have been a Baratheon for a year now. I would like to be addressed as such." Arya didn't even look up as she signed her name.

Even though she didn't face him, she felt an aura of an impressed man from the Lannister.

Tywin saw Arya writing and spoke, "What are you writing?".

He approached her causing her to throw her hands over the paper.

She thought on her feet, "Tywin, has no one ever taught you to respect a girl's personal diary.".

Tywin seemed caught of guard at her response but still impressed, "I just didn't take you as the sort to have one.".

"Well now you know." she shot back, she thought she had shot back to quick.

It made her look defensive which she didn't like, but she continued.

"I'm sorry, but you need to respect my personal things." Arya faked insecurity.

Tywin smiled, as he seemed to let down his guard.

"Do you think we can win this war?" Arya asked.

Tywin seemed to re-equip himself.

"Isn't your brother on Stannis' side?" Tywin questioned, "It seems like you would be more inclined to be waiting for them to kill us.".

"I don't trust Stannis, he's killed his own brother. You think I trust him with my brother. If you ask me he is probably holding him hostage. I know how to pick the lesser of two evils." Arya spoke.

"So you still hold resentment for us after 5 years? Good, you should always remember what everyone has done so you can predict them. Though, you shouldn't ever tell them this." Tywin informed.

"I haven't, I've only told you." she lied.

"You've learned well..." Tywin complimented.

"Maybe to well…" Arya replied

* * *

She wrote her letter, using her normal method of sending it out.

She walked through the hall, before a hand pulled her into a room.

She got ready grab anything to defend herself, but all she saw the Master of Whispers.

"What do you want Varys?" she bluntly asked.

"To help." he responded, handing her a letter.

She read the letter, as her eyes lit up.

"Who's side are you on?" she asked.

"The people's." he responded.

"Why help me?" Arya played a game of questions.

"The Lannisters do not fight for the people." Varys replied.

"And we do?" Arya continued.

"You are yet to show me, but it is possible." Varys.

"And how do you know about by activities?" Arya asked.

"My little birdies hear everything, even your hidden actions." Varys responded.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Arya inquired.

"No, at least not until you tie up that loose end." Varys admitted.

Arya understood what he meant.

* * *

Arya handed her sister the note.

"You think it's real?" Arya asked.

"Yeah it feels like something he would do…" Sansa responded.

"I know that you know him best." Arya replied.

"What should we do now?" Sansa asked.

"An attack at King's Landing is inevitable, so we need to start planning. Both to survive and escape but also finally get rid of him." She nudged at the letter.

"I think I have an idea." Sansa spoke.

* * *

The sun had fallen a while ago, this might be the last day of peace for the city with an invasion looming near.

Littlefinger crept through the halls in King's Landing, before making it to Sansa's room.

He opened the door to see Sansa sitting on her bed.

She ran up to him and hugged him as he closed the door.

She was crying, "She knows.".

He rubbed the back of her head, "Who knows what?".

Petyr tried to calm her.

"Arya… She knows about our plan." Sansa cleared herself up.

She let go of him.

"How much does she know?" Baelish asked.

"All of it…" Sansa admitted.

"Do you know who told her?" he inquired.

"It was Varys, she told me herself." Sansa continued to cry, though it seemed to start clearing up.

"It's ok. I can get rid of both of them by tomorrow." Petyr promised.

"I don't think we need too." Sansa turned her back to him as he walked to the bed.

Under stress Petyr looked around for any ideas, before his eyes landed on the floor.

He saw a big blanket under him and he felt what felt like sharp wood touch his throat.

"Wh..?" He tried to speak, by Arya shushing him.

Sansa brought and opened the letter for him to read.

"Sans…" again he was shushed, but by Sansa.

"There was no plan Lord Baelish." Sansa spoke.

"This lett…" He felt the knife cut into his throat to cause pain, but not do any damage.

He understood.

"Don't deny it, This letter proves your guilt in capturing our father." Arya took her turn.

"Sansa I've protected you since you were a girl! Tell her how you know there is no way this letter is rea…" He speech turned to gargled gibberish as blood sprayed from his throat and onto the blanket below.

Arya wiped her carved wooden blade on Baelish's dying body.

They played clean up after word.

They wrapped Petyr in the blanket before stuffing him in the closet.

It wouldn't be a permanent solution, but they didn't need one.

They were in the endgame now.


	10. A Final Toast

It was finally happening, Stannis' second attack on King's Landing.

This time it was a land battle, it was only a matter of time before they marched into the city.

After that all they would need is to break through the castle walls to get to the Lannisters inside.

She wished that the war could of just been over the second she sent that first letter to Jon.

But atlas not everything could go her way, if everything did then she wouldn't be where she was today.

Speaking of where she was today, she sat across from Tywin Lannister.

Tywin and her had recently started 'Dining' together.

These were more of meetings than lunch dates.

They would usually talk in a game of cat and mouse.

With Arya trying her best to dodge Tywin's questions meant to catch her.

It was funny to her.

Even though the scenario and setting had changed, their relationship hadn't changed a bit.

Still the game of cat and mouse percisisted.

"How is your meal?" Tywin asked.

"Why, did you poison it?" Arya replied.

"Would you prefer that I had?" Tywin shot back.

She started to laugh, Tywin started to chuckle after.

Soon Arya's laughter died.

Tywin finished his drink.

"Can you pass the wine?" Tywin asked.

"Allow me, I am your Cupbearer after all." She picked up the heavy bottle.

"You used to be, not anymore." Tywin responded.

"I miss it, I remember I used to be very good at it." Arya stumbled and almost dropped the wine.

She regained her stance after placing her hand over the top to stop any spillage.

She made her way to Tywin.

She smiled at him as she filled his glass.

"Fit for a king" Arya spoke.

"I am no king." Tywin replied.

"You were the king in all but title, Tywin." Arya corrected.

"Were?" Tywin took a sip from his glass.

"Joffrey is dead. King's Landing is about to be taken. It's the end." Arya walked back to her side of the table.

"You should never call a game until you know everything is in your favor." Tywin taught.

"I know, that's why I've made sure everything has." Arya sat, crossing her legs.

"I've wanted to ask you something." Tywin took a second sip from his glass.

"What is it?" Arya asked.

"Your 'plan'. You only agreed to marry Tommen, so you could pardon your brother from the Night's Watch? This was your doing." Tywin confronted her.

"Impressed?" Arya confidently taunted.

"Honestly? Yes, None of my children could of pulled this off. Cersei is too impulsive. Jamie is too soft. Tyrion has his limits, if he didn't then Stannis would never of gotten a chance to kill Joffrey." Tywin admitted.

"And me?" Arya questioned.

"And you?" Tywin replied.

"What's my weakness?" Arya inquired.

Tywin seemed to ponder this.

"Your narrowed sightedness." Tywin explained.

"In what way?" Arya asked.

"You never think off what other's plans are. Your blacksmith boy, I thought of arresting him before we even got to King's Landing. I even thought of having him switch armor with another soldier, just to get you in trouble. But still I let you continue to 'play', until the day he left " Tywin informed.

Arya smiled, "Your right, I didn't know that you knew. But to call me narrow sighted is unfair. Especially with what is about to happen. Soon all of your family will be killed.".

"I know that my family will be killed, but Stannis knows that he has to keep at least one Lannister alive to keep stability in Westeros. Most likely I will be the one who is chosen to live, due to me having the weakest claim to the throne from my whole family. Then after I will be able to rebuild, and return to take the throne back." Tywin told.

"I know. That's why I did it." Arya continued to taunt.

"Did what?" Tywin was confused.

"You should know that I've spent long enough as a cupbearer to not trip while serving wine."

Tywin started to cough repeatedly.

"But it did give me a chance to slip poison into the bottle." Arya calmly revealed.

Arya sat up.

"You… Can't… I… Won't…" Tywin slowly suffocated.

"Thank you Tywin. For everything, but everyone has their weakness. Yours was your concern for you legacy. A pupil that would carry on your memory. You said it for yourself, none of your children would do. Don't even get me started on your grandchildren. So you found someone you felt could fill that role. And in that way you've succeeded, but at the cost of your life." Arya watched as the life slowly drained from his purple face.

He slammed against the table as he slid from his chair.

She looked down at the man she feared with a mix of emotions.

Hatred, for the family he took from her.

Grief, for all that he had taught her to help her survive.

Pride, in finally taking his life.

Disappointment, that it was now all over.

Relief, that it was now all over.

'Even in death, he still has such a strong presence over me.' she thought.

Arya heard as the doors busted open, "My lord! You, stop right there!" a Lannister guard demanded of her.

Arya raised her hands as she turned.

She slowly lowered herself to the floor as the guard stood before her.

As the guard slightly lowered his guard, he then felt a knife enter the front of his neck.

He flailed as he fell to the floor.

Arya examined the knife that she had carried on her every day, that was the only thing that helped her remain confident in her plans.

"Gendry's still saving my life even when he's not here." She smiled to herself.

Arya wiped the knife off on the Guard.

She left the hall.

Arya still had work to do.

She wanted to continue to cross of her list.

Arya made it to the throne room.

She still remembered when Tommen was crowned king, in that very room.

Her plan was to try to convince Jon to convince Stannis to let the young boy live.

Currently Tommen was being kept in their room, protected by guards.

She finally decided to turn the corner to make it to the doors, where she saw Tyrion step out of the room.

He looked angry as he turned to see her holding her knife.

She froze as she stared him in the eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" the dwarf asked.

"I didn't plan on it." Arya responded.

"Has your planned changed?" Tyrion replied.

"Not if you don't make it." Arya half threatened.

She didn't want to kill the man, but she wouldn't let him stop her.

"What do you want from me then?" he confronted.

"Move out of the way, and if your smart then go to Tommen if you want any chance of surviving." Arya was honest.

He looked at the closed doors behind him, and then to Arya.

Tyrion walked past her.

She turned her head to him, "I hope you make it.".

He just kept walking, "I hope the same for you too.".

She caught her breath as she held her hands behind her to hide her weapon.

Arya pushed 1 door open with her hand as she peeked in to see Cersei drinking from a vial.

"Is that poison?" she asked.

Cersei's eyes widened, Arya put together that she wasn't expecting her to be the one coming through the door.

"What's going on?!" Cersei demanded to know.

Arya understood that Cersei was expecting Stannis to be the one coming through.

She prefered her own hand to take her life and not his.

Cersei had taken away her chance at revenge.

Arya slid in after sliding the knife back into her sock.

She was going to get revenge, and she knew how.

"The battle is over. We've won." Arya told.

"Then where is Stannis?" Cersei asked.

"Dead, I've said we've won." Arya lied.

"You're lying." The distressed woman got angry.

"So that was poison. You've killed yourself even though we've won…" Arya was getting giddy at the torment she could put on the evil mother.

"You're lying!" She seemed to be demanding.

"Oh I wish I was!" Arya began to giggle.

"SAY THAT YOU'RE…" Cersei began to cough, "LYING!..".

Arya slowly approached the throne where she stood.

Cersei fell back onto the throne as Arya climbed the stairs.

Arya looked down on the dying queen.

"Do you want me to put you out of your misery?" She coldly asked.

Cersei had a mix on anger, fear, and pain on her face.

But then something happened Arya didn't expect, she nodded.

Arya drew her concealed knife, but before she could plunge it into Cersei she dropped it.

It fell all the way down the stairs.

She looked to Cersei as fear returned to her face as she realized that she wasn't going to be put down quickly.

Arya faked sincerity, "I'll get it. I wouldn't want you to suffer.".

She slowly made her way down the stairs, smiling to herself all the while.

The knife was lifted from the floor, as Arya turned to walk back up to the queen.

Now that she thought of it, Cersei wasn't the queen.

She was, her husband was king.

A queen killing another queen, it almost called her to break out laughing.

She reached the lifeless body of Cersei as she plunged the knife into her throat.

A smile grew across her face.

'Only if dad could see me now…'

It faded from her face.

'What would he think?'

She sat at the top of the stairs, as she thought to herself.

'He wanted me to be a lady. And now I am a queen. He accepted that I wanted to learn how to fight, and he let me. But I only used that power for revenge. He wanted me to be a good person. I… don't know what I am… When I was younger, I wanted to be like my father. Now… well now I am Tywin Jr.' Arya she put her hands over her face.

She curled up into a ball, and then she started to sob.

* * *

Arya opened her eyes as she heard the door to the Throne room open.

Her hand clenched her knife as she sat up.

Anyone could tell she wasn't in the right state of mind.

She looked disheveled, with her makeup running down her face.

"You didn't come this far just to break down now, did you?" Tywin asked her.

"You're dead…" Arya was in disbelief.

"Poison is a fickle thing…" Tywin walked to the bottom of the stares.

"I killed you…" Arya still couldn't handle this realization.

"You came close, why not try again?" Tywin challenged.

Arya shot up, "Don't test me!".

"I've tested you for so long, why is now different?" he asked.

She fell speechless.

He walked up the stairs, as she let her knife fall down the stairs once again.

She dropped her head in defeat.

He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want me dead, I won't stop you." Tywin tightened her hand around her knife.

"So you are dead…" Arya started to cry.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I dropped my knife… and now it's in my hand." Arya commented.

She let the knife go again.

"Do you forgive me dad?" She looked up at her father, who held her shoulder.

"That's not my job. If you want me to say yes, and make all your problems disappear then you will not get that from me. The only person that you need to get forgiveness from is yourself." Eddard spoke.

"How? How do I gain my own forgiveness?" Arya asked.

"Become the you you've always wanted to be. You can't turn back time, but you can still start anew." the figment of her imagination spoke.

She smiled.

* * *

Her smile followed her as she opened her eyes.

She saw her brother's face, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… What did I miss?" Arya asked.

"Everything is ok… We've taken the entirety of the city." Jon sat her up.

Her eyes widened, "Are Tyrion and Tommen, Ok?".

He was shocked by her concern for them, "The dwarf is ok, he is currently being held for trial. But apparently the king had jumped before Tyrion had even reached the room.

She felt a biting pain in her chest, she felt terrible.

Arya had used the boy to her advantage, and now he was dead thanks to her.

"He didn't deserve to die like that, he was good person." Arya was visibly upset.

"If that is coming from you I'm sure he was." Jon smiled at her.

* * *

Arya was preparing to leave back to winterfell.

She sat in the carriage across from her sister.

"So…" Sansa tried to start a conversation.

"It's over." Arya smiled to her sister.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask." Sansa butted in.

"Then what did you want to know?" Arya asked.

Sansa pondered.

"You were definitely going to ask if there was anything left we had to do!" Arya laughed.

"I was not! I was going to ask… If I'd ever get to see you in your beautiful dresses again!" Sansa poked.

"Oh really?" Arya continued to laugh.

"Your dodging the question!" Sansa.

"Fine." Arya rubbed her chin, pretending to think.

"How about you get us into another life threatening situation and I'll think about it." Arya joked.

"Knowing you the next time you'll be in trouble is next week." Sansa shot back.

"It's not getting in trouble if I don't get caught." Arya replied.

"Oh shut up!" Sansa laughed.

"That's not very lady like." Arya faked a pout as she crossed her arms.

"I guess you're finally rubbing off on me…" Sansa shook her head.

A knock rang at the side of the cart, "Lady Arya?" A guards voice rang.

"I'll be right back." Arya told her sister.

Arya shimmied out of the cart, and got down off of the wagon.

She walked around the side of the cart and saw the cocky little punk that she liked to call Gendry.

"Lady Arya, Huh?" She questioned.

"I think it suits you!" Gendry pushed back.

Arya smile faded, "I wish you could come with us…".

"You know it's not my choice." Gendry put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah… Still when you left from King's Landing you were poor little commoner Gendry and now… Your next to be king." Arya admitted.

"I wouldn't be in this position if Shireen hadn't grown up with Greyscale, and Stannis didn't want his heir to be seen as weak." Gendry reminded her.

"Still… Gendry Baratheon! Son of King Robert! It's weird to think of you like that. And I know that soon it will be King Gendry Baratheon." Arya joked.

"Not anytime soon." Gendry countered.

"Stannis is forty. He isn't like that Targaryen who was up at the wall Jon told us about. I give him about twenty years. It's not soon, but it will be before we hit his age most likely." Arya was honest.

"So… You're going to miss me." He cracked a smile.

Meanwhile her fist 'accidently' 'bumped' into his arm.

"You know… When King Gendry is crowned, if you need someone to fill an extra spot on your guard… you know where to go." Arya suggested.

"I don't know… I want a guard who can actually defend me." Gendry mocked.

Arya gritted her teeth, "How about this come up to Winterfell after your crowned king and then I can kick your ass before we go back to King's Landing!".

Gendry laughed, "Sure I'll take you up on that one!".

They talked for a bit longer before giving one last hug before their paths diverged.

She knew that she could still visit him before his crowning, but she would still miss seeing him everyday and scheming with him.

Arya had changed so much since the first time she stepped foot in King's Landing.

Now peace stood in the kingdoms for the most part.

The Greyjoys were silenced, Sansa became The Warden of the North, Jon returned to The Wall, Baratheons ruled, The Targaryen's restoration was no more, The Lannisters were all but extinct besides Myrcella in Dorne and Tyrion is Casterly Rock.

And to think, it was all because of a CupBearer.


	11. CupBearer Season 2 Teaser (Pre-Chpt 4)

Error 923

* * *

"Hey guys FanFlixs23 here, and let me tell you that this fic is far from dead."

"far from dead."

"far from dead."

"far from dead."

* * *

3/23/2019

3/24/2019

3/25/2019

3/26/2019

3/27/2019

3/28/2019

3/29/2019

* * *

As over 1 year has passed, It is time to get down to business with a Stark.

It's time to smile, for King's Landing is to be filled with color from purple to silver. As snow begins to fall as war tides shift. Now we reach the final toast.

* * *

Message to be deleted tomorrow.

Resurgence 3/29.


End file.
